IS that Isabella Swan?
by Book-Nerd 4 lyfe
Summary: Bella was bullied in middle school by Edward and his gang. She gets sent to Italy for boarding school. While there she meets the Volturi and falls in love with Alec. She decides to go home for her senior year. See what happens. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Ok so I have another story idea. Read and Review please.

Summary: In middle school Bella was bullied, by Edward and his gang. One day they take things to far, and Charlie sends her to a boarding school in Italy. While there she meets the Volturi. She ends up falling for Alec. Bella comes back to Forks for her Senior year, with Alec and some of the Volturi guard by her side. See what happens

**Chapter 1**

**(Bella POV) **

"Ugly Swan" "Fat Whore" "Nerd" "Geek" These are all the words I hear as Edward Cullen and his gang beat me. I've been bullied by them since the beginning of middle school. Edward freaking Cullen. How I hate him. He's the king of middle school. He has all the little blonde bimbos drooling over him. Especially, Tanya Denali, Lauren Mitchell, and Jessica Smith, and Rosalie Hale. His adoptive sister Alice Cullen looks at me apologetically , but they doesn't help me. The only people that don't hurt me are Alice and Jasper Hale. They really don't help me either though. The only friend I have in this school is Angela, but we don't talk much. Edward doesn't bully her, and even though she won't admit it I know she's scared that if she hangs with me she'll get bullied. I have a twin brother Emmett, but he's friends with the people who bully me. He doesn't know though, they said that if I tell him they'll kill me. I'm so tired of them beating me.

Charlie and Emmett know I get bullied, but I won't tell them who. Charlie loves the Cullen's, and they're Emmett's friends. Anyways I'm used to it by now. They usually push me around, maybe kick me, or hit me. I can deal with that. This is what they are doing right now. I refuse to cry, I know that it only spurs them on more. Just when I think it's all over, Edward pulls out a pocket knife. "I see that you don't scream when we beat you anymore Swan. Maybe this will make you scream" he said in a menacing voice. He takes the knife to my cheeks, and starts making gashes. I scream bloody murder, but they put a sock in my mouth to gag me. Tears start streaming down my face, and I'm struggling to breathe. How can people be this cruel, I never did anything to them. Blood starts pouring down my cheeks. It starts raining, and my tears, the rain, and my blood start blending together. After a while I pass out from the smell of blood.

When I wake up it's dark out. My face and body is so numb. This is enough. I can't do it anymore. I have to get out of Forks. When I get home my dad, and Emmett are sitting at the kitchen table. My dad is talking into the phone, and Emmett is looking worried. Once they see my face a look of fury washes over them. "She just got home Mark, I'll talk to you later" Charlie said then hung up the phone.

"Who did this to you Bella?" Charlie asked me. I just shook my head.

"Come on Bells tell us. This has been happening for three years. Who did it. Come on lil sis" Emmett said. I still wouldn't budge. They would never believe me. Dad thinks that they are golden kids, and they are Emmett's friends. Dad comes and feels my face, I flinch. He goes and gets the medical, and cleans me up the best he can.

" It isn't as bad as I thought, but it's still bad. They won't be permanent, and it should go away quickly. Come on Bells you gota tell me who did this to you. This is serious they could've seriously damaged you. Just tell me I won't press charges or anything I just need to know" Charlie said pleading with me. Tears were coming to his eyes. Charlie never cried, I knew he really cared about me. I was his only daughter, the only thing left of Renee. Renee died giving birth to me and Emmett. Even thought I know it's breaking his heart I can't tell him. I just sit there with my head facing the ground.

"Ok if that's how it's going to be I have no choice. I'm sending you to a boarding school in Italy, I went there when I was around your age. Pack your stuff up. I'm going to call them tomorrow. Since tomorrow is Friday you're not going to school. You're leaving on Saturday. Go get all your school books, I'll turn them into the school. Go pack all your stuff. I'm sorry sweetie, but I can't afford for you to get hurt like this anymore. You're my only daughter, Emmett and you are all I got. I won't allow for you to be taken from me. " Charlie said with in a gruff voice. He kissed my forehead then walked upstairs. Emmett looks at me apologetically and walks upstairs also.

I don't own much. I fill one suitcase with clothes, and toiletry items. I fill another two with my books, CD's, drawing and painting stuff, and my notebook full of songs. If you can't tell I love to read, listen to music, draw and paint, and write my own songs. I can also sing and play the piano, but I don't think I can bring that. If people could look past the glasses, the pimples, my greasy hair, and my baby weight they would see that I'm a talented, and loving girl. Things will change in Italy. I'm going get my skin cleared, lose the weight, get contacts, fix my hair, and become more confident. I'm going be a whole new person, and I won't let anyone judge me.

Before I got to sleep Emmett comes in. "Come on Bells just tell us. I don't want you to leave. I'll miss you to much baby sis." Emmett said.

"I'll miss you too big bro. I gota do this though. It ain't going to stop. I'm going to Italy, and I'm going to start over. I'm going to make friends, and be happy. I'll come back one day, I promise. I love you Emmie Bear" I said with tears in my eyes.

"I love you too Bellsy Wellsy" Emmett said crying too.

Charlie woke me up in the morning. It was a clear Saturday morning. The start of a new beginning. I came downstairs and made breakfast for what would be the last time for a while. We all ate in silence. We each grabbed a bag and loaded up the cruiser. The drive to Seattle was quiet too. You could tell that no one wanted to think about what was happening. When we arrived we got my bags out of the trunk and headed to the deck my plane was on. "Come on Bells last chance just tell me, then we can go home and solve this. You know we don't want you to leave." Charlie said.

"I have to do this Charlie. I need to go somewhere no one knows me and make myself over. I need a new start. This will be good for me. I'll miss you guys so much, but I'll email and call as much as I can. I love you daddy!"

"I love you too baby" he said.

Charlie grabs Emmett and me into a big group hug. We were all crying silently. We all knew this was the last time we would all be together for a while.

"Now boarding Flight 875" the announcer over the intercom said.

"Alright baby be safe and I love you" Charlie said

"I love you too Bellsy Wellsy. Stay away from the guys, you don't need a boyfriend. Make sure to call and text me often. I'll try to teach dad to use his phone so you can text him too." Emmett joked trying to lighten the mood.

I let out a little chuckle and said I love you to both of them. Then I boarded the plane ready to move on to a new life in Italy.

**AN: **I know it's short, but I felt that this was a good place to stop it. Since I stopped it this early I'm going to give you another chapter which I'm going to write right after I post this story. So be ready for it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! If people don't review I won't know that they like it. The more reviews I get the more motivated I am. Don't matter how short or long. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **So here you guys go. The second chapter. Told you it wouldn't take me too long.

**Translations: **

È l'odore assolutamente divina, Devo avere -You smell absolutely divine, I must have you

Grazie - Thank You

**Chapter 2**

**(Bella POV)**

The plane ride was really long. I slept most of the time. The rest of the time I listened to my iPod. I'm itching to write a song. I look into my carry on and find pencil and paper and start writing.

**"Outside Looking In"**

You don't know my name

you don't know anything about me

I try to play nice

I want to be in your game

The things that you say

You may think I never hear about them

But word travels fast

I'm telling you to your face

I'm standing here behind your back

_[Chorus:]_

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

If you could read my mind

You might see more of me than meets the eye

And you've been all wrong

Not who you think I am

You've never given me a chance

_[Chorus:]_

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Well, I'm tired of staying at home

I'm bored and all alone

I'm sick of wasting all my time

_[Chorus (x2):]_

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend on the outside looking in 

Wow it felt so good to get that out. I can't wait to get to school and put some music to it. The plane finally lands and I get up. I quickly exit the plane and grab my luggage. Charlie gave me money to catch a cab to the school. Good thing Charlie taught Emmett and I Italian, because everything here is written in it. I'm full Italian. Charlie meet Renee over here, but they both moved to America when they graduated high school. We've never been back over here. I walk out of the airport and into the streets. There is a taxi sign down the street, so I start walking. My surroundings are so beautiful. The bright sun, the people, the streets are bustling. As I walk I feel watched. When I pass an alley something grabs me and pulls me in. They put their hand over my mouth so that I can't scream. Their hands or so cold. I try kicking and biting, but their skin is so hard. I try to wiggle my way out, but they are too strong. I look up and notice that they have bright ruby red eyes. That is so not a human. What exactly is going on in Italy. The thing comes and puts it icy cold pale hand on my face and strokes my cheek.

"È l'odore assolutamente divina, Devo avere"

What the hell does he mean by that. Now I'm getting creeped out. "Wwwhat are you." I said stuttering.

"Ahh my dear I'm a creature of the night a vampire. You smell so good I need you now. Don't worry little one this will be over quickly." he said then goes for my throat.

I close my eyes and think about my family. I love you Emmett and Charlie be safe. I wait to feel his teeth at my neck, but it never happens. I open my eyes and notice two cloaked figures behind the man. They quickly snap his neck and set his body alight. I stand there gaping at them.

"Oh dear, It looks like the human saw Alec." said a cloaked figure.

"You're right Jane. We need to take her to Aro and see what he wants to do with her." said Alec.

"Hi. My name is Jane and this is my twin brother Alec. We are apart of the Volture, because of what you witnessed you will need to come with us. When we get to where we are going your fate will be decided. Again I'm sorry for this. We thought you were passed out. My brother will carry you to where we are going." said Jane

I slowly nodded my head and walked over to Alec. I looked into his eyes and my heart melted. Even though they were ruby red, I wasn't afraid. I was so distracted by his eyes that I didn't notice him holding his hand out to me. I blushed and grabbed it. He helped me on his back and helped me adjust.

"Wait, I need my suitcases" I said

"I'll get them" said Jane. Then we were off.

We went through so many alleys and secret passageways. It felt like I was flying being on Alec's back. It felt nice, even if he was a little cold. We arrived to some gates, and I saw several other people. I guess they were vampires. They started talking to Jane and Alec.

"What do we have here" a very gorgeous lady asked.

"She witnessed us killing that rouge vampire. Aro needs to decide what to do with her. Where is he at?" said Alec.

"Him and the brothers are in the throne room. We all just got done feeding." said a big burly man.

"Alright thanks." said Alec.

He kept me on his back, but we didn't run. He slowed down to a very brisk walk. We went through a ton of corridors, and finally came to some big ornate doors. Alec knocks on the doors and sits me down. He looks into my eyes and starts rapidly telling me stuff.

"When we go in there don't talk unless talked to. He's usually a nice guy. You just don't want to piss him off. He may spare you, and let you work here. That is what you should hope for. Again we're sorry for putting you into this situation."

"Come in." said a booming voice from the other side of the door.

We enter and I see there people sitting on thrones. They all look dirt old. Their skin is pasty, and their whole presence demands authority.

"Ahh, Jane and Alec welcome back, and what do we have here." said the man sitting in the middle.

"This girl was in the alley when we killed the rogue. We thought she was passed out but we were wrong. We're very sorry Aro" said Jane in a remorseful tone.

"Come and let me see dear one" said Aro

He took her hand and his eyes glassed over. When he came to he was staring at me intently.

"You child come here" Aro said in a voice that left no questions.

I walked as quickly as I could over to him. He took my hand and gasped.

"This can't be" he said in a shocked tone

"What's wrong brother" said the one with blondish hair.

"I Can't read her mind. This has never happened before" Aro said

"That's impossible" said the blonde one

"Caius, Do you think I would lie about something like this?" Aro hissed out

"Sorry brother, but this has never been heard of before" Caius said

Aro just nodded his head. He seemed to be deep in thought. He looked up at me, and his eyes were dancing.

"Dear child please tell me your name." He said

"Isabella Swan" I said in a shaky voice.

"Ahh what a beautiful name for a beautiful person" he said in a voice of awe.

Me beautiful what a joke. I'm geeky, have pimples, overweight, have greasy hair, and have huge glasses that cover my face. I'm anything but beautiful. I scoff.

"Do you think I'm wrong child." he asked in a questioning tone.

"No disrespect sir, but I'm anything but beautiful. I'm ugly." I said

"Now dear child how has told you this" he said.

At this I launch into my life story. How my mom died giving birth to me and Emmett. How my dad struggled with raising two twins by himself on a small town chief police salary, and while doing this he still had to mourn over losing his wife. About how I was friends with Edward and his gang in Elementary school. Then I told him everything that happened in middle school. When I got to the part about Edward and his gang cutting me, the whole throne room started to growl and hiss. I told them about how I wouldn't tell my family. Then I told them about how I got sent to a boarding school here, and how this was supposed to be my new start. Then I showed them the scars on my face. My hair usually covers it but once I moved it the whole thrown room went up in growls again. There was one angered roar. I looked up and noticed that it came from Alec. I finished with how I came here. Then I started crying and begging them not to kill me.

**(Aro POV)**

At first when Alec and Jane brought her in here I was ready to kill her. After I found out that she was immune to my power I became more interested. Then she launched into this gut wrenching story about how she ended up here. I couldn't help but feel sorry for this poor girl. Having to go through so much. When she told us about how those kids cut her the whole room went up in a roar. I don't know how but through this story she has captured everyone's heart. When she showed us her scars. There was another huge uproar. They were nasty and very puckered. They would go away, but I was angry that they were there in the first place. The loudest one of us all was Alec. I'll have to talk to Marcus about that. By time she ended her story she was crying and begging me not to kill her. How could I kill her now. People may think the Voluri are vile soulless creatures, but we can be very caring. We have to appear scary to the vampires that way they don't try to break laws, but when we are home we are a huge family. I'm not killing her. She wanted to come here for a new start well we'll give her one.

"Hush hush little one. It's going to be ok. You're going to live here, and we're going to make sure that you have the best life possible. You will be like my daughter. We'll tutor you in school, and make sure you have your education." I said to her.

"What about my father and brother. They sent me to boarding school. The school is going to call and say I never arrived." she said in a worried voice

I quickly thought of a solution. "We'll say that you got accepted to a more prestige school. We'll make sure we get all the documents to make this seem like a school. Don't worry about your other school, we'll deal with it. You're safe now. You're never going to be bullied again." I told her.

" Grazie" she whispered to me and fell asleep on my lap.

"Alec, Jane since you guys found her prepare her a room. Take her bags with you. Look through them and see what she needs. Heidi you will go get what she needs. Demetri and Felix you will go shopping for human food. Alec I want you to go set up an account for her. Reneta I want you to start making lesson plans for her. She needs to be educated. I want her in regular lesson plans, plus mythical creature lesson plans. When she graduates high school we will change her, and she will be princess of Voltura. She needs to know all about Mythical creatures. We will tell the wives that we have a new house guest. When she wakes up we will go from there. She will be in my chambers until you finish her room. Let's go people." I said. They all disperse. I decide now is a good time to ask Marcus about little Isabella's ties with Alec.

"I thought you would be asking me that soon dear brother. Seems like we may have a little bit of love in the air. It seems like there will be a bit of trouble though. I think our Alec is going to fight it, but in the end it won't work. They are true mates. Their bond is one of the strongest and purest I've seen." Marcus said with a sigh

"Well that's good. At least I know she will be in good hands. Still though I think I will have to have a talk with Alec when they get together. Wouldn't want anyone hurting my daughter. Right brothers." I said

"Of course Aro, we have to make sure no one messes with our niece. We'll have to scare him a little bit." Caius cackled.

This day has gone better than planned. We killed a rogue that has been disrupting the peace. A little girl came in and warmed everyone's heart, and has made the castle feel lighter. Everyone gained something today a new daughter, friend, niece, and mate. I look down at the girl asleep in my lap, and wonder if she knew how much she has changed us in just a little bit of time.

**AN:** There're the second chapter like promised. Did you guys like it. Please review. Need at least 5 reviews to continue. Go read my other stories too. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Ok here is the next chapter. In my story Didyme didn't die. I'm not going to skip over Bella's time in Voltura. I know some people want me to, but I need to build her relationship with the Volturi, and Alec. Plus it adds more to the story. Don't worry though, she'll be back in Forks sooner than you think.

Alright then here I go.

**Translations:**

Fluente. Mio padre mi ha insegnato fin dalla nascita. Ha detto che era la mia lingua madre e dovrei saperlo. - Fluently. My father has taught me since birth. He said it was my native tongue and I should know it.

Che diamine. Stavo per parlare con Alec. Voi ragazzi state volermi parlare con lui da sempre. Che diavolo - What the heck. I was about to talk to Alec. You guys been wanting me to talk to him since forever. What the hell

Stai andando a prenderlo in giro così tanto, che entro la fine della notte lui sarà implorando di avere te - You're going to tease him so much, that by the end of the night he'll be begging to have you.

**Chapter 3**

**(Bella POV)**

When I open my eyes I notice bright red eyes staring back at me. I let out a scream.

"I'm sorry child. I didn't mean to scare you. I've been very anxious for you to wake up. I'm Aro's wife Sulpicia. He sent me in here to watch over you while he took care of some business. Now as I understand you came here to start over and that you will do. We will get you some products for your acne, we'll buy you some contacts, we'll get some stuff for your hair, and we'll put you on a work out schedule. Then all the girls will help you with you confidence. The guys will make sure you can fight, so that no one will be able to mess with you again. How does that sound dear?" she said

"It sounds wonderful. Thank you so much" I said with tears in my eyes.

The door opened and Aro walked in with a worried look on his face.

"Dear child why are you crying" he asked

" These are happy tears Aro. I'm so happy that you guys accepted me, and are going to help me. Your wife just told me about your plans and they sound wonderful, but I could never pay you back for that stuff." I said

"Dear child, we would never make you pay us back. We have so much money. We've been alive for thousands of years, we have more money than we know what to do with. Helping you won't even put a dent in it, and it seems like a good way to spend it to me" he said with a smile.

"Grazie" I said.

"How well can you speak Italian dear child?" Aro asked me

"Fluente. Mio padre mi ha insegnato fin dalla nascita. Ha detto che era la mia lingua madre e dovrei saperlo." I said in perfect Italian.

"Wonderful child, now I won't have to add that to your school schedule. Why don't you come with me so you can help Reneta make your school schedule."

"Alright" I said while getting of the bed

"Aro do you think I can call my dad soon. He'll be worried if he doesn't hear from me." I said.

"Of course. You can call your family anytime you want dear child. Do you have a phone."

"Yes sir, it's in my bag. Wait where are my bags at?" I said starting to worry.

"Don't worry child. Jane and Alec have you bags. They are preparing a room for you as we speak." he said in a calming tone.

"I get my own room" I said shocked.

"Of course you get your own room Isabella. You are going to be like my daughter. My daughter has her own room. You're also going to get a credit card to access our accounts, and a fake ID with the Volturi name on it. My daughter will never go without. You will never want for any material thing, as long as you're my daughter. You are now apart of this family." he said with so much sincerity that I cried.

"Thank you so much Aro. No offense but you could never replace my biological family, but you can always have more than one family. I would love to be apart of your family, and I would love to be your daughter. So thank you dad." I said hoping I don't offend him.

"I will never try to replace your biological father, and I know we can't replace you biological family. Thank you for accepting us. We will try the hardest to be the best second family you will ever have." he said then picked me up in a big hug.

After this we went to see Reneta. We set up my school schedule. I would have languages with Uncle Marcus. I would be learning Spanish, Portuguese, French, Chinese, Japanese, German, and sign language. I will be doing Math with Jane. Social Studies with Caius. Science with Athendora. Mythical Studies class with Aro. Literature class with Demetri. I'll have technology class with Alec. Mechanics with Santiago. Then besides school I'll have fashion lessons with Sulpicia. Then I'll have confidence and lady lessons with Heidi. All the girls will be teaching me dance, gymnastics, cheerleading and other things to help me with my balance. I'll have fighting lessons with Felix and Demetri. They will also be my personal trainers. Hopefully with all of this I will be able to view myself differently.

Later on I call my family. I tell them about my new 'school' and about the friends I have made. He says he's happy for me. He says that him and Emmett still miss me though. He says that Emmett is at Football practice, but he will tell him that I called. I tell him I love him and we hang up.

For the rest of the day I just hang out with the guard in the entertainment room. We play games and watch movies. Of course I'm the only one who's eating. When it gets late the girls kick all the guys out and we have a sleepover. Even the wives joined us in the festivities.

"In a few months you're going to look like a completely different person you know." Reneta said

"Yeah I do" I said. Maybe then Alec will notice me. I say to myself

"What did you say?" Heidi asked

"Nothing" I muttered quickly

" Yes, you did. You just said 'Maybe then Alec will notice me.' Don't lie Bella. Do you like my brother?" Jane said

"Yeah I do ok. He's really cute and he's so nice. Ugh! I can't believe I'm telling you this he's your brother." I said with a sigh.

"Oh this is perfect. I know for a fact that he likes you. He hasn't stopped talking about you since you came here. We have to get you guys together. You guys would be the perfect couple. Come on we have to go tell him." Jane said excitedly.

"NO! Jane look at me come on, why would he like me now. Wait until after I change my looks. I want to at least look like I could be with him. Right now if I was with him it would look like it was out of pity. Just give me a couple months ok." I pleaded with her.

"Fine a couple months, but after that I'm plotting and you can't stop me." she said

I nodded my head, glad that that ordeal was over with. For the rest of the night all the girls gossip and do girly things. This is the most fun I've ever had. I finally have real friends. I think I'm going to like it here.

***Three Months Later***

"Ok Bella here is the new and improved you are you ready" Heidi asked me

I nod my head. You see over the last three months I've been working really hard. I've been exercising everyday, and eating healthy. I've been working on my confidence and balance. I'm actually very good at dancing, gymnastics, and cheerleading. My favorite thing is the stunts. It's something we do for fun and having vampires for bases help too, they're strong so you don't have to worry about being dropped. If I wanted to I could go somewhere and get big scholarships, but I like to keep my skills to myself and my family. I am now very graceful and confident. I lost all my baby weight, and now I have a very toned body that people would kill for. The products they brought me helped me with my hair and acne. Then they brought me contacts. I still have glasses but they are cute and I rarely use them. Every since it started I've noticed little changes in the mirror, but I haven't seen everything really put together. Today all the girls went shopping for me. When we came home they styled my hair, did my make -up, and put me in a new outfit.

When they uncover my eyes I gasp. Who is this girl in the mirror it so ain't me. I'm wearing a tight black halter top, with a black and red plaid mini skirt, and red stilettos. My hair is layered half way down my back. My body is rocking. My ass looks awesome, and my legs go in for miles. I have nice full D cups, and my stomach is toned and flat. My face is clear from acne. I have high cheek bones, expressive hazel eyes, a button nose, and full pouty lips that they painted red. All in all I'm one sexy bitch.

"Damn girl you look good. What did I tell you. You are way different, no more of that ugly swan crap. You are a beautiful Swan." Reneta said

"She's right girl. I would do you if I went that way. We definitely need to go clubbing soon." Heidi said with a smile

"You're right Heidi. We have definitely show Bella off. We should invite they guys, maybe seeing guys drool over Bella will kick my brothers butt in gear." Jane said.

"Leave him alone Jane. It ain't his fault he doesn't know I like him" I said

"Whatever Bella, but still all those bimbo bitches he's been having as girlfriends. He's only doing that to try and forget about you. He really needs to stop fighting it" Jane said.

"Well whatever. Maybe we can change that. Now what did you say about dancing." I said.

"Yeah we should totally go. We'll have to ask Aro. Plus Bella needs some ID, she's still only fourteen." Reneta said

"I totally forgot about that. No offense Bella but you don't look fourteen anymore, you could pass for eighteen. We need to go show you off." Heidi said.

"They were having a meeting in the throne room, why don't we go there. They should be done by now." Jane said

"Alright lets do this." I said

"That's the spirit Bella!" Jane said

We all left my room and headed to the throne room. I used to get lost, but from my time here I learned that I had incredible memory. Now I rarely ever get lost. When we get to the doors. Jane knocks.

"Come in" said the undeniable voice of Aro.

"We're going to walk in and announce you once you hear your name come in" Heidi said.

I nod my head. They enter and leave me standing there. I strain my ears to hear what they're saying.

"Ok well as you all know" Jane began

"About three months ago" Heidi continued

"A girl came here wanting to change herself" Reneta said

"Well after a ton of hard work" Jane said

"And help from everybody" Heidi

"She has finally done it" Reneta

"We" Jane

"Now" Heidi

"Present" Reneta

"Isabella Marie Swan - Volturi" they all finished together.

I took this as my cue to enter. I pushed open the doors and walked in. My head was held high, and I didn't stumble once. I put a little sway to my hips just like Heidi taught me. I walked straight over to my father and uncles.

"So what do you think Father, Uncles?" I said

They didn't say anything for a while. They just stared at me. They were in shock. I think all the males were. They haven't seen my new figure. I always wore baggy clothes, even when I started to lose weight. Only the girls have seen my body, because well they're girls. Plus we have sleepovers often which involve me wearing boy shorts and other various short and tight things that they force me in.

" I I I think that you are never leaving the house again, and that you need to go cover up" Father said.

"Come on now honey be reasonable. Isabella looks very nice. Just because boys will notice her now doesn't mean you can keep her locked away Aro. Our daughter is very beautiful and it shouldn't be hidden. I think you look very wonderful my daughter." Sulpicia said.

"Thank you mother." I said

"Your mom is right. You look very nice Isabella. Sorry for overreacting, I just know that I'm going to have to deal with many male suitors later on." Aro said with a glint in his eyes.

When Aro says this Alec lets out a little growl. I wonder what that's all about.

"Aro we were wondering if we could take Bella out clubbing. Please we'll watch her nothing will happen." Jane said.

"Alright I guess that will be fine. I want you to take the guys though. When do yall plan on going." Aro said

"In two days" Heidi replied

"Alright I guess that'll be reasonable. Everyone is dismissed." Aro said.

Once he said that I turned to talk to Alec, but the girls drag me away before I can even speak.

"Che diamine. Stavo per parlare con Alec. Voi ragazzi state volermi parlare con lui da sempre. Che diavolo." I whisper yelled furiously at them.

"You didn't see the way he was staring at you it was awesome. All the time you were talking to Aro he could only stare at you ass. This is perfect. We're going to make him work for this. Tonight we're having a party. All the girls are doing a dance number. We might as well make our mates droll too, so Alec won't feel to alone. Then tomorrow you're going to innocently flirt with him. Then at the club you attack. You pull out those sexy moves we know you have. We didn't teach you to dance just for fun, we taught it to you for seduction also. "Stai andando a prenderlo in giro così tanto, che entro la fine della notte lui sarà implorando di avere te." Jane cackled.

After Jane said this the wives walked in.

"We just heard your plan dear Jane, and it sounds very nice. We'll take our husbands out when you leave to make sure they don't interrupt whatever Bella and Alec will be doing." Then Sulpicia winks at me and all the wives leave.

I swear I about died from embarrassment. My mom and aunt's just heard my plan to seduce Alec, and maybe do other things. She then proceeds to say she's going to take my father out somewhere and distract him, and then winks at me. Ugh! I swear the universe must hate me right now.

"Well at least they're ok with it. Plus they're getting your dad and uncles out of the castle. That's a great thing, they would flip a lid if they heard this. Ok we only have a couple hours to come up with a dance and a song. After we dance we're also doing Karaoke night." Jane said.

We all put our heads together for the next few hours and come up with a kick butt dance, that is sexy as hell. All of the guys will definitely be drooling now. Once they leave I think of a song I want to sing. I start thinking and come up with the perfect song. I go to my recording studio, and start making it. Once I finish and listen to it, I know that it's perfect. Hopefully by time we're done with this plan Alec and I will be together.

**AN: **Alright there's another chapter. Next chapter the plan will be executed. The chapter after that will be another time jump to her junior year. Then after that we'll see what's happening in Forks. Then after that Bella returns home. So stick with me for about three more chapters. This is my favorite story of all the one's I'm writing so it will probably get updated the most. I'll update my other stories too, this one will just be updated way more. I want to clear up some confusion too. In my story Jane and Alec are 18. The rest of the guard that is mentioned are from the ages 18-20.

Pairings are

Bella- Alec

Jane- Felix

Heidi- Demetri

Reneta- Santiago

Then of course the Kings and their wives.

Alright please review. The next chapter will be up very soon. I'll probably start typing it as soon as I post this.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Ok here is another chapter. Thanks to everyone that's reviewing. Don't forget I put translations at the top. Alright well here I go.

Also when I refer to the guys I'm talking about Alec, Demetri, Felix, and Santiago

When I refer to the girls I'm talking about Bella, Heidi, Jane, and Reneta

Chapter 4

**(Alec POV)**

Bella is killing me. Ever since that day in the alley, I've felt a pull to her. She's so beautiful, even if she doesn't see it. I can feel myself falling for her, and I know she's falling for me too. She deserves so much better than me though. That's why I keep having all these girlfriends. It doesn't work though, because none of them are Bella. I remember one day I kissed them in front of her. When I passed her room later on that day, I heard her crying and all the girls comforting her. The girls in the guard really ripped me a new one that day, even the guys were pretty mad at me.

Today was absolutely the worst though. Seeing her whole transformation put me off guard. I knew that she was changing, but she still wore the baggy clothes and stuff. Today though that ended. She had on halter top, which showed half her back. Then a mini skirt, which by the way made her ass look great. She also had on some red stilettos that made her legs go on for miles. Her face was so beautiful. Her lips were painted blood red. I swear my pants tightened. The only thing that stopped me from taking her right then was the fact that Aro was her father, and he would kill me.

Now apparently we are having a party tonight. The girls are throwing it to show off Bella. The whole upper and lower guard will be invited. Aro is letting them throw it in the ball room. Usually he makes us have our parties in the entertainment room, but Bella asked him and he can't deny Bella much. It's going to be packed, and I'm going to have to deal with the guys on the lower guard drooling over Bella. Jane said that I was going to have to sing a song. Ugh! I loathe singing. I guess I can sing a song for Bella, since I can't tell her how I feel straight out I'll sing about it. I run to my room to get ready.

I pull on my black t-shirt that Bella loves on me. Then I put on some dark jeans that I heard Bella say looks great on me too. I just pull on some shoes, and run my hands through my hair. I leave my room, and can already hear the music. There is a ton of teenage vampires on the way to the ball room too. As I'm walking Demetri, Felix, and Santiago flank me. This is how we usually walk. We enter the ballroom and notice that the party is in full swing. I search for the girls, but can't find them anywhere.

Next thing I know the music cuts off, the lights go out, and a spotlight hits the stage. What happens next no one would've guessed. The curtains move and the girls are standing there in the sexiest outfits ever. The guys and me mouths are wide open. The girls are standing on stage in barely there blood red booty shorts, black tube tops that stops right above their navels, and red fuck me high heels. This is going to be a long night.

The guys are lucky once this is all over they can go fuck the shit out of their mates, while I have to go to the shower and solve my 'problem'. Dang you and your new found sexiness, and confidence Bella.

The girls start moving around the stage and dancing to and singing the sexiest song ever.

**"Strip Tease"**

Shoulders down  
>Leg Out<br>Bend Over  
>Lips Pout<br>Bat Eyes  
>Show thigh<br>Lift em Up  
>Don't Touch<p>

_[Verse 1 - JaneJ]_  
>I got a proposition if you want it<br>If you want it  
>Dare you to let me run some game on ya<br>Game on ya  
>Undress me with your eyes<br>Your in for a surprise  
>What's underneath my exterior<p>

_[Reneta]_  
>You do your best to put your name on it<br>Name on it  
>But you could never put your claim on it<br>Claim on it  
>Create your fantasy<br>Which role you wanna be  
>Check the reflection in the mirror<p>

_[Pre-Chorus - Bella & Heidi]_  
>I know you like it<br>The way I do it private  
>You cant denied it<br>Just wanna please you  
>Blow out you candle in my birthday suit<br>Surprise  
>Just let me make your night<br>I'll do you like you like  
>I'll fulfill your needs<br>Keep your tip this one on me

_[Chorus (ALL):]_  
>You know you want my strip tease<br>If you want it say please  
>You know you want my strip tease<br>If you want it say please  
>You know you want my strip tease<br>If you want it say please  
>You know you want my strip tease<br>If you want it say please  
>I can make it if you want it<p>

_[Verse 2 - Bella]_  
>You been real good and I can tell you on your best behavior<br>Slowly I remove all my articles-of-clothing and I

_[Bella]_  
>Let you come and sneak a peak<br>What's behind door number 3  
>Take off your blindfold to see clear<p>

_[Heidi]_  
>The walls are talking bout the things we doing<br>Flip me and try an acrobatic movement (flip it, flip it)  
>This is the center ring<br>Come on come on lets see  
>The main attraction like the Ringling Brothers<p>

_[Pre-Chorus - Jane & Reneta]_  
>It's so erotic<br>Here's goes I got a pocket  
>Full of candy with your favorite flavors<br>You can have it now or later  
>Don't you wanna taste<br>Don't have no time to waste  
>I got some tasty cakes<br>My fillings so sweet  
>And its good enough to eat<p>

_[Chorus - ALL]_

Shoulders down  
>Leg Out<br>Bend Over  
>Lips Pout<br>Bat Eyes  
>Show thigh<br>Lift em Up  
>Don't Touch<p>

_[Bridge - Bella & Heidi]_  
>And I just cant stop my clothes from falling down<br>And we've only got tonight so make it count (one, two, three, four)  
>And I got you on the edge of your seat<br>Anticipating my strip tease

_[Chorus - ALL]_

It was the sexiest thing ever. The guys and I were stuck. We couldn't move mouths open, and venom dripping down. The other vampires in the place were staring at our girls, and we didn't like that one bit. The crowd went up into applause and then the girls left the stage.

"Damn that was hot" Felix said

"Did you know that they were doing that" Santiago said

We all shook our heads and went to find the girls. We found them sitting at one of the tables talking to each other.

"Wassup ladies" Demetri said

"Nothing Demetri" Jane said

"So you ladies gona let us sit down or what?" Felix said

"Well we guess." Heidi said while they scooted over.

We talked for a while about nothing particular. I kept stealing glances at Bella. She changed out of that thing she had on when they danced. Now she had on the tightest skinny jeans ever, and a sparkly red top that showed her back off. She's so different now. Confident and social. After we talked for a while Jane gets up. She announces that it's time for people to come up and sing.

A ton of vampires got up to sing. They were ok, but none of them could really sing. Then the girls get up and sing. It's so nice. They sing '_Moment In Time' _by Cherish.

She even makes me get up and sing. I know exactly what I'm singing too. It's for Bella

**Beautiful Soul**

__[Intro:]_  
>I don't want another pretty face<br>I don't want just anyone to hold  
>I don't want my love to go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special  
>To you I'd be always faithful<br>I want to be what you always needed  
>Then I hope you'll see the heart in me<em>

__[Chorus:]_  
>I don't want another pretty face<br>I don't want just anyone to hold  
>I don't want my love to go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul  
>You're the one I wanna chase<br>You're the one I wanna hold  
>I wont let another minute go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

_You might need time to think it over  
>But I'm just fine moving forward<br>I'll ease your mind  
>If you give me the chance<br>I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

__[Chorus]__

_Am I crazy for wanting you?  
>Maybe do you think you could want me too?<br>I don't wanna waste your time  
>Do you see things the way I do?<br>I just wanna know that you feel it too  
>There is nothing left to hide<em>

__[Chorus]__

_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul  
>I don't want another pretty face<br>I don't want just anyone to hold  
>I don't want my love to go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul  
>Ooooooo<br>Beautiful Soul, yeah  
>Oooooo, yeah<br>Your beautiful soul  
>Yeah<em>

I sung the whole song just looking at Bella. I didn't hear the crowd or anything. It was only me and Bella.

As I sit down Bella hugs me and tells me I did good. Then Jane announces that Bella is singing the last song.

Bella gets up and goes onstage. She puts in a CD, and unfamiliar music comes out. She must've wrote a new song. When did she go to the recording studio. She starts singing and I must say the words shook me.

**I Wish You Loved Me**

_[Intro:]_  
>Uhh uhh uh uh uo woah woah uh uh uh uh ou whoa whoa..<p>

_[Verse 1:]_  
>Something, Something Is Simple As Me Hearing Your Name<br>Puts Me, Puts Me In A Place That I Can't Even Explain  
>I Really Didn't Know Back Then But Right Now Im Totally Sure<br>Baby I Know Im Your Friend But I Wanna Be Much More

I Get Butterflies When I See You Coming  
>Oh Boy You Got Me Running<br>This Feeling In My Stomach Tells Me I Should Be Your Woman  
>Cause You're The Only One Who Makes My Fairy Tale Come True<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>How Can Someone Make Me So Sad But Still I Only Want Them To Stay<br>I Wanna Say I Love You So Bad, But I Dont Wanna Scare You Away  
>Please I Wish That You'll Understand<br>That I Wanna Be More Than Just Your Friend  
>I Wish You Loved Me<p>

_[Verse 2:]_  
>I See, I See You Talking To Them Girls On The Phone<br>I Wish That I Can Tell Them All To Leave You Alone  
>Really Didn't Know Back Then But Right Now Im Totally Sure<br>That I Wanna Be Much More

This Is Why I Never Really Like Your Girlfriends  
>Why I Never Really Gave Them A Chance<br>Because I Realized That Im Your Woman

_[Chorus:]_  
>How Can Someone Make Me So Sad But Still I Only Want Them To Stay<br>I Wanna Say I Love You So Bad, But I Dont Wanna Scare You Away  
>Please I Wish That You'll Understand<br>That I Wanna Be More Than Just Your Friend  
>I Wish You Loved Me<p>

_[Bridge:]_  
>Said If You Really Love Somebody,<br>I Mean Really Really Really Really Love Somebody  
>Let Me Hear You Say Yeahh, Let Me Hear You Say Yeahh Yeahh<br>If You Really Know You Need Them  
>And You Know Deep Down Youre Never Gonna Leave 'Em<br>Let Me Hear You Say Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
>Hear You Say Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>How Can Someone Make Me So Sad But Still I Only Want Them To Stay<br>I Wanna Say I Love You So Bad, But I Dont Wanna Scare You Away  
>Please I Wish That You'll Understand<br>That I Wanna Be More Than Just Your Friend  
>I Wish You Loved Me <em>[x3]<em>

**(Bella POV)**

I poured my heart out into that song. I had the whole crowd going, but the only person I was paying attention to was Alec. It looked like he was struggling trying to figure out who I was singing about. All I wanted to do was shout 'this song is for you! Yes I freaking love you!"

When I finished there was a big applause. I went and sat down. Everyone told me I did a good job. I was happy they liked it, but the only opinion I really cared about was Alec's.

"That was good Bella. I loved it" he said then kissed my hand and I blushed.

"Why thank you." I said back in a flirtatious tone

After I sang the party was pretty much done. Vampires started trickling out. Once the last group left, the girls and the guys started cleaning up. I didn't have to do much, because with their vamp speed they can clean up much faster.

Once we finished cleaning up I was very tired. I told everyone goodnight, and went to my room. I took a shower, put on some pajamas and went to bed.

***The day they go clubbing***

Today is the day we go out clubbing. Aro gave us strict rules. I'm to have at least two vamps with me at all times. I'm in no way to get drunk, and to stay away from boys. I can follow the first two, but the last one I'll have to tweak a little bit. He said boys, and most of the people in the club will be men. Well whatever.

The day after the party was fun. I teased Alec all day. I would bit my lip seductively, or accidentally brush up against his 'stuff', and then he walked into my room while I was half naked. That was fun. I swear if he was human he would've been 10 different shades of red.

Hopefully tonight will be the night we get together. I really want to kiss him. I've been staring at those perfect lips since I arrived, and tonight I'm going to finally get to see what they taste like.

They girls all come in my room to get ready. I put on the shortest black skirt that I've ever seen, and a dark purple top that stopped a couple inches above my navel, and started at the top of my breast. Most of my midsection was showing. I did a smoky eye look, and put on clear gloss. I put on my purple 6in. stilettos, and gave my hair the I just got done having hot sex look. I must say I looked good. My girls looked good too. We all had on similar outfits, just in different colors.

"Damn girl, are you sure you're human, because you look inhumanly sexy right now. Just wait to you get changed, Alec's gona be in major trouble." Reneta said.

"Yea she's right when you get changed you're going to be a bombshell, you might even give me a run for my money." Heidi said.

Everyone knows that Heidi's the sexiest vampire 'alive'. If she thinks I'm going to give her a run for her money, then I must look good.

We all check each other, then exit my room. The boys meet us in the front lobby, and when they see us our respective mates drool. They compliment us then we're out. Since the club is so close we walk. It's nice and cool and feels good. I just hope my feet aren't killing me by the time we get there.

By the time we get there the club is packed, and there is a long line. Of course looking as good as we do, the bouncers let us in quickly. The place is hoppin'. There is some great music playing. The atmosphere is uplifting, and slightly erotic. There is a bunch of grinding going on out on the dance floor. I can't wait to get out there. We all grab a table and order drinks. Well they order drinks to make them look apart, of course they are non-alcoholic.

After our drinks come the girls decide to go out to the dance floor and dance. We start walking to the dance floor, and the crowd parts. We all get in the middle and start dancing with each other. At first its innocent, but when we notice our guys looking it gets a little dirty. Heidi and me start grinding on each other, while Jane and Reneta do the same. When we start that the boys get up and come to the edge of the dance floor. Since they don't come any closer, we grab random human boys and dance with them.

That ends it for Demetri, Felix, and Santiago. They grab their mates, and start dancing. Alec still doesn't come over, so I step it up a notch. I start grinding on this human, and he starts moving his hands all over my body.

That's the end for Alec. He quickly removes the human from me, and moves me to a different part of the dance floor.

"Will you dance with me" he said

"I've been waiting for you to ask me all night." I said back.

"Well you're wish is my command." he said

Next thing I know he turns me around, and my back goes flush against his chest. Then he puts his hands on my hips, and we start moving to the music. Those dance lessons really payed off. We are so in sync. I need to move it to the next level though. I turn around and start grinding on him. I drop low then come back up. He puts his hands on me, and starts touching me everywhere. Even though he's cold, I feel so hot.

I know that I need something to push him over the edge. So I turn back around, my back on his chest. Then drop it down low, then bend over and bring it up slowly. Once I get to his crotch, I look over my shoulder, with hooded eyes, bit my finger and shake my ass.

This was the end for him. He growled pulled me around to him, and kissed the shit out of me. His hands were all over my body. My ass especially, my Alec's an ass man.

"I've been wanting you to do that all night." I whispered seductively in his ear.

"I've been wanting to do that all night" he huskily whispered back.

He turns me around he pulls me flush against his body. We start moving again, this time he starts kissing me up and down my neck. I moan out loud, it feels so good.

I don't feel the need to establish what we are. We both know what each other feels. We established that at the party. Today we were just confirming it.

I turn around and whisper "Take me home Alec" into his ear.

He quickly picks me up bridal style. I guess everyone else heard me, because they were at the door. We all left quickly. When the coast was clear, Alec used his vamp speed to get us home.

As the wives promised they took my uncles out. I'm so happy too. With what Alec and me are feeling right now, I don't think my dad and uncle's would approve of the sounds that are about to come out of my room in a few minutes.

Alec quickly brings me to my room, and sets me down. Before we get into the door good I'm up against the wall and he's attacking my neck.

I moan so loud. It feels so good. My neck is one of the most sensitive parts of my body. I pull his hair, and bring his face to mine. I start biting and nipping his lips. He lets out a moan of his own. I grin knowing that I caused this.

We make our way to the bed, and Alec does wonderful things to my body. We are so in sync. I can't think of a better person to lose my virginity to.

We make love way into the night. With how loud I am, it's a good thing my dad and uncle's aren't here.

When we finally finish we cuddle, he strokes my hair and I drift off to sleep.

**AN: **So did yall like it. I decided no lemon. I wanted to keep it T. If you guys want one I'll do an outtake. So if you want one make sure to tell me. Well that's all for now. Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Ok I'm back. I was going to update yesterday, but I had to go to the doctors. I got three shots, and some blood work done. When I got home I was drained, and slept for the rest of the day. I was to tired to write. Today I'm good though. I'm going to be writing a chapter for all of my stories today, so expect those to be put up all through out the day. Alright here we go.

**Chapter 5**

**(Bella POV)**

I woke up to Alec trailing kisses down my body. He started at my face and kept going lower and lower.

"Keep that up and we are going to have a repeat of last night." I said while trying to bite back a moan.

"That's what I'm aiming for" he murmured against my skin. Then went back to trailing kisses.

"What if my dad and uncles are back. I would rather them not find us like this." I said.

"Don't worry about it. The girls or the guys will warn us." he said then went back to kissing me.

I decided to trust our friends. Then I gave myself over to the sensations he was causing.

***A Few Hours Later***

We finally emerged from my room a few hours later. We both looked completely disheveled, but satisfied. We both had that I just got fucked good look. I was hungry, so we walked to the kitchen. When we got there we noticed our friends sitting at the table talking. They saw us enter and they all grinned.

"So the new couple has finally emerged." Santiago said.

"So how was it last night." Reneta said.

I just blushed and hid my face in Alec's chest.

"No need to be embarrassed. We all now what yall did last night." Heidi said.

"Yea, yall are so lucky the kings weren't here. Alec you would be so dead." Jane said.

"Come on we weren't that loud." I said

"The whole castle heard yall" Jane said

"That isn't true" Alec said

Felix just raised his eyebrows at us. "UGH! ALEC ALEC right there that's it baby oh oh oh ALEC!" he said mimicking me.

Everyone busted out laughing, while I blushed like crazy.

"Whatever you're just jealous cause you can't make Jane scream like that. Alec is just so good you know, especially this thing.." before I could even finish the guys shushed me.

"My ears, we don't want any details about our lil sis sex life." Felix said while covering his ears.

"Whatever" I said. I went and fixed me some toast, and got some grapes.

After I ate, me and Alec went to our own rooms and fixed ourselves. Now we didn't look disheveled, but we still had those shit eating grins on our faces.

Alec and Me were all over each other all day. I think we fucked on almost every surface of that palace. He would just touch me in all the right ways, and then my hormones would take over.

My dad and uncle's came back later looking slightly annoyed. I don't know what my mom and aunt's took them to do, but obviously it wasn't fun for them. Once they got home they called all of us to the throne room.

On the way there it was like Alec couldn't stop touching me. He kept stopping and kissing me senseless against the wall. Then he would look at me with those onyx eyes. His eyes haven't been red lately, because of all the lust. I swear I haven't seen them red since we went dancing. Whenever he looked at me it was so primal, it was that I want to take you right now look. Damn! The things that look did to me. If he didn't stop by time we get to the throne my panties will be soaked.

"Alec you got to stop. We don't need the kings to smell Bella's arousal, that won't be good. They will know something is up immediately." Jane hissed out in a low tone.

She was right we had to be real careful. It's so hard though. We just got together, and have you seen Alec. I just want to touch him all the time. It's a crime for him to have a shirt on. We both just nodded, and settled for holding hands. On the way there I remembered about father's power. If he touched any of their hands we would be busted.

"Hey guys don't touch my dads hand. One touch and he'll know everything, then we'll all be in trouble" I said quickly under my breath.

They all nodded and we went into the throne room.

"Ah! My daughter how was your night out." Aro asked in his usual enthusiastic tone.

"It was fun father. I had such a great time. I mostly danced with Alec though. He made sure I had fun." I said

My friends started snickering. Obviously seeing the double meaning in what I said. I threw them a death glare, they stopped immediately. My father looked at us curiously for a while. Thankfully he didn't ask any questions about that then started to talk to Alec.

"I know you kept my daughter safe right"

"Yes sir, I watched out for her all night. No harm came to her." he said then winked at me.

My friends started coughing, and snickering. Felix completely lost it and busted out laughing. Little traitor now my dad and uncle's definitely know something's up.

"Is there something we should know Felix?" my dad said with a glare.

"Uh uh No sir." Felix stuttered out.

"Really now. So if I touched your hand then I wouldn't find nothing of importance." dad said.

"Nnnnno"

"Really now. Felix let me see your hand." Aro said

"I don't think you want to see Aro." Felix said trying to get out of it.

"Felix let me see your hand" Aro said in his this isn't a request, and you should do what I say right now or else voice.

Felix gulped and walked slowly over to Aro. "I don't have all day now boy" Aro said getting impatient. Felix quickly walked to him, and Aro took his hand. Aro let out a loud growl.

Alec pulled me behind him, because he didn't know what Aro was about to do.

"What happened dear brother." Caius said

"WHAT HAPPENED WWHAT HAPPENED? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED? IT SEEMS LIKE WHILE WE WERE GONE LAST NIGHT ALEC OVER THERE HAS DEFILED MY DAUGHTER! THAT IS WHAT HAPPENED!" Aro growled out

Both of my uncle's let out hisses, and shot death glares at Alec. I swear they could kill a person on the spot. They taught me how to do that. I always found it funny when they did that, it really isn't funny when it's directed at your mate though.

"Ummm.. Umm… I can explain" Alec said weakly.

"Explain explain what dear boy. Explain what gave you the notion to even think about doing that with my daughter hmm. I'm about ten seconds from ripping you apart right now boy, so tell me what justified you doing this." Aro all but roared out

"I love her sir. We are mates, I can't help it. You know this sir. Whenever you first meet you mate, all you want to do is claim her. It was instinct. This weekend finally opened my eyes and made me see that I couldn't fight this anymore. Then when she told me that she liked me one thing led to another and yea" Alec trailed off.

"One thing lead to another huh! So when you decided to stop fighting it you decided to hump her on the dance floor. Yeah I saw that. Apparently your friend over there saw more than what you think" Aro was still very heated.

"Dad come on it isn't all his fault. I'm the one who pushed him. He was being the perfect gentleman." I said

"Don't think I didn't see what you did also. You know better than that. Dancing like like a slut. You're only fourteen little lady." Aro roared

"Dad come on he's my mate." I said

"I don't care! I forbid you from seeing him." Aro said.

"You can't do that. He's my mate. You can't take me from him." I screamed at him. Take me from my Alec, he wishes. I would rather die then be away from him.

"I'm the king of vampires what I say goes. You will stay away from Alec and that is final Isabella. I will have guards watching both of yalls every move. If either of you even contact each other, I will have Alec shipped out of here so quick you don't know what hit you. Do you understand me. I know your father raised you better than this." Aro roared out.

Once he said this everyone gasped. They knew that my family was a touchy subject for me, and he just put my father in this. Even though I've only been here three months I've picked up a lot of things. That includes Aro's temper, and I think it's about to rear its ugly head.

"You know what actually I don't. I don't care what you say, I'm going to continue seeing Alec. He's my mate and I love him. You know what also I'm going to keep having sex with him. You know why, because it was amazing. The things he does to me, we went all night long. So you know what take that and shove it up your tight pompous ass. Come of your fucking pedestal. I'm your daughter not a member of the guard you can't order me around like that. I'm not one of your little followers. I have a brain of my own. Don't push me around, because I promise I'll push right back. Now me and Alec are going to my room. You need to calm down. Once your calm and think that you can talk to me without acting like a fucking animal, then come find me." I said with venom laced in every word.

"Come on Alec lets go" I said to him. We both turned around and left. No one dared to stop us.

Once me and Alec got to my room, I started to cry. My dad never acted like that towards me. He called me a slut, and tried to forbid me from seeing Alec. He knows he can't do that, being away from your mate is the worst pain ever. Then he brings my father into it, now that was just to much. Alec just sits there and holds me while I bawl my eyes out.

Once I calm down a little bit I look into Alec's eyes. That is where I find peace, as long as I'm with him I'm home. He's my anchor, he keeps me grounded. He's my forever, and nothing Aro says will take that away from me. I now that he can take all my pain away, and that is exactly what he does.

He lays me down on the bed and slowly removes my clothes. He doesn't rush. We aren't fucking right now, we are making love. Sweet sweet love.

**(Aro POV)**

I can't believe I just said that to my daughter. I was just so mad, but I know that doesn't justify anything. I'm proud of her for putting me in my place. She really is a feisty little thing. Still though I could see the hurt in her eyes, but also I could see the love she felt for Alec, and the fierce determination to make sure that I don't take her Alec away. She's growing up and she's only fourteen.

After she left everyone was shocked. They were surprised I just let her walk out. Honestly I didn't know what to do. No one had ever defied me like that. After a couple minutes we heard crying come from upstairs. I had made my daughter cry. That seemed to snap everyone out of their shock. My guard looked lost at what to do. I could tell they were mad at me for making their sister cry, but they knew they couldn't really say anything. They settled for shaking their head at me and leaving. I tried to explain to my family and my wife, but they just shook their head at me too. Even my wife left me.

Before they left Sulpicia turned around and said "You took that to far. If I were you I would let her cool down, and also take her advice. I wouldn't talk to her until you calmed down some more. You may also want to leave for a while, because I'm sure you don't want to hear what they are about to be doing."

She was right of course. Not even ten minutes later I heard Bella and Alec. I wanted nothing more than to go up there and break it up, but I wasn't dumb enough for that. Bella, and Sulpicia would never forgive me. They are the two most important people in my life, I couldn't live with them being mad at me for too long.

I know I have to fix this. I don't know how, but I know I have to. I decide to take my wife's advice, and head out to the garden. It was nice and quiet here. It's where I go to relax. I just sit and think. I don't know how long I was out there for, but it must have been a while because it was pretty dark.

"Aro come inside sweetie." my dear wife said to me

"What do I do. I don't want to lose her." I dry sobbed onto my wife's shoulder.

"Just tell her what's on your heart. She'll understand. She's your daughter. Every family has fights. You both will be fine. Both of yall are just to hot headed for your own good. It's going to work out. She loves you very much. Now come to bed with me." she said.

I nodded my head and we went to our chambers. She helped me relax and forget about everything that went on today. Tomorrow I would face Bella, and I hope that she will forgive. Right now though I'm going to enjoy my beautiful wife.

**(Alec POV)**

Bella was so pissed at Aro today. I've never seen anyone put him in his place like that. It was hot I must admit, but I'm mad that Aro made her cry. If he wasn't the one of the kings, we would've been fighting. I hate to see my Bella cry. She shouldn't cry, she should be happy. Last night we made love, and I must say it was amazing. We just connected on a whole different level. Every other time we had sex it was just fucking, it was good but we never took the time to explore each other. Last night though we just I don't know I can't explain it. It was like we were clinging to each other, trying to make sure we were both there and not leaving. I was so scared when Aro said he was going to stop us from seeing each other. He would do it too, and I would have no choice in the matter. We both needed last night. I think we will be a better couple because of it. Aro is right about one thing though, Bella is only fourteen. She does still need her parents, she's a minor. I can't wait until it's time to change her, four years.

I can wait. I worry about her everyday though. She's human anything can kill her. Humans die everyday. I worry that she could be next. She lives in a castle full of vampires, just one little accident and it could be the end for her. I try not to think about that too much, but I can't help it. She's my mate I worry about her safety.

I know that sometime today Aro is going to come and talk to her. I just hope he listens to her and doesn't separate us. For now though I'm just going to enjoy her being in my arms.

**(Bella POV)**

Last night was wonderful, and exactly what I needed. It confirmed what I already knew, Aro could never break my bond with Alec. He couldn't separate us, it's just not possible.

I wake up in Alec's arms, which is exactly where I want to be. He's laying there with his eyes closed, and he looks asleep. I kiss his nose, and he opens his eyes. "Good Morning Sleeping Beauty." he said to me then kissed me.

We felt no need to talk about what happened last night. We both know that no one is going to separate us. So we both get dressed and he takes me to go eat. I know I'm going to have to deal with my father today. Hopefully he has calmed down, and can talk to me like an actual adult.

Once I'm done eating we both go back to my room, and just relax. We listen to my Taylor Swift CD, and just talk. We talk about any and everything. He tells me more about his life, and I tell him about my short fourteen years. We talk about what I want to do before I get changed. I told him that I want to see my human family before I get changed. Especially since I'll never see them again afterwards. After we are talked out, we cuddle.

This is what we were doing when my father knocked on my door. Alec kissed me and told me he'd come back later. He opened the door for Aro, and slipped out.

Aro came in and I refused to look at him. I could feel his eyes on me though. I knew he was working up the courage to say something.

"I'm so sorry Bella" he said in a remorseful tone. I still didn't look at him though.

"I know what I said yesterday was wrong, but I didn't mean any of it. You have got to see where I'm coming from though. Come on Bella please look at me, talk to me, scream at me something." he pleaded.

"You really hurt me you know. I didn't deserve that. I deserved to be treated like an actual person, and not be ordered around. I deserve to be treated like an adult, and not a little kid. Actually talk to me. Trust me I knew you were going to be mad, and there was going to be a little bit of yelling but you took it to far. You could have sat me and Alec down, and calmly talked to us. I didn't deserve to be yelled at in front of the whole guard over something that I ultimately had no control over. Alec and I are mates. We're supposed to be together. Sorry it happened so young, but you can't expect us not to. It's the whole mate thing. I love him so much. I feel like I can't live without him. You can't take him from me." I cried out

"Oh my darling daughter. I would never dream of taking Alec away from you. I know the pain you would feel. I was just angry. I felt like I was losing you. I've only had you for three months and now you are mated. I knew it would happen, but I didn't expect it to be so quick. You and Alec are mates, and I must except that you will be doing things with him. It will take me awhile, but I will so be patient with this old vampire. I'm so very sorry. I hope you can find it in you heart to forgive me." he said to me. I could really hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Io ti perdono. Ti amo papà**(I forgive you. I love you daddy)**" I sobbed out

"Ti amo troppo la figlia, in modo molto. Non farò mai questo errore di nuovo, lo prometto.**(I love you too daughter, so very much. I will never make this mistake again, I promise.)**" he whispered to me.

***Three Years Later***

After that happened things started falling back into place. Father accepted that me and Alec would be doing things, and in return we tried not to do any PDA around him. We also tried to cut back on the sex, but that was just impossible. We did manage to keep it to just our rooms though. Whenever my Dad and Uncle's weren't there though, no surface was safe. I think we have done it in every room I'm aloud to go in.

After spending so much time with the Volturi we are all very close. Especially me and the upper guard. We are all a big family.

I'm now a junior. Honestly, I'm way past that with all of the stuff I'm learning. I still have basically the same schedule. Now the classes are just way more advanced. I'm doing college stuff actually. They had to come up with more stuff for me to learn, because I blew threw the high school material. When I came here I had a month left of middle school. I really had nothing left to learn about that so they started me on high school material. I had classes just like I was going to school. Each class was in a different room, I even had bells. Honestly vampires are the best teachers, especially in history. They have lived through everything. We also take awesome trips. Like they took me to Athens to learn about Greek mythology. It was so much fun. So like I said I'm done with high school. Technically though according to the state I just got out of junior year. I've learned so much stuff, that I could teach better than any teacher at any school. I blew threw learning Spanish, Portuguese, French, Chinese, Japanese, German, and sign language. I finished those in about a 18 months. Now I also know Latin, Greek, Russian, Hebrew, Braille, Gaelic, and all the Native American languages.

I also know a lot about anatomy too. If I really wanted I swear I could be a surgeon. Then Santiago did a great job with me in mechanics. I can take apart and fix anything. He started teaching me how to drive not long after me and Alec got together. I love driving it exhilarating. The Volturi haves their own race track, so most of the time that's where I drive at. I can also hack any computer, dance, sing, play an instrument, and play just about any sport better than any professional. Also thanks to Heidi, I am now a fashionista. I love to shop and look good. I'm so confident. I know I look good in everything. I'm also very coordinated. I'm walking in 8in heels.

If they thought I was a bombshell when I was fourteen, I'm just deadly at seventeen. I swear if possible I got even more curvier. If it wasn't for my beating heart people would swear I'm a vampire. I also got taller. I'm now 5'9. Since Alec is 6'2 I don't have to reach as far. Then when I put on heels, we are the same height.

Everyone is really proud of me. According to Felix I'm a very smart little human. I must say I do agree with him. I also know almost all there is to know about the mythical world. Which will come in handy later, when I become princess of the Vamp world. Aro said with all the knowledge, and skills I have know, I'm bound to be a very powerful Vampire.

Other than academics my personal life is great. Me and Alec are going strong. We still are horn dogs and can't stop touching each other. Everyone is used to it now. Even my dad and uncle's laugh when they see us. I get very anxious and jittery when Alec leaves for missions. I swear I clean up just about the whole castle when he leaves. Well all the places Aro lets me go. Since I'm still human I'm sorta restricted, but it's for my own safety. I totally understand, not all vampires are good. Some would not think twice about harming me.

I still talk to my Dad and Emmett once a month. Sometimes I video chat with them on Oovoo. Dad still really doesn't get the hang of it though. I send them tons of pictures too. They've seen everyone in my little extended family, well at least pictures of them. They've also seen how much I've grown up. I remember the summer right after me and Alec got together I sent them a picture of me and him at the beach. It wasn't sunny so Alec didn't sparkle. Emmett flipped first he was mad because I didn't have any clothes on, then he was mad that I had a boyfriend. Then he was glad that I was now more confident, and said that I looked really good and happy. Charlie really didn't say much, except that I'm growing up. Emmett gave Alec the whole big brother speech, and dad did the whole if you hurt my daughter I'm going to hunt you down. I was embarrassed, but at the same time touched.

I really missed my dad and brother. I know that I can never see them again soon. I can't be changed until I finish my senior year. I haven't seen my human family in about three years. I've changed so much. The pictures aren't enough I really want to see them.

I run this by Alec and he gives me a great idea. Spend my senior year back in Forks. That would be awesome. I could get some closure, and really be ready to move on to my immortal life.

I'm so much more confident now and look so different. I wonder what little Forks would think when they see me. Edward and his gang will be shocked. They probably won't know who I am. I may have forgave Edward and his gang, but I sure haven't forgotten. I'm sorta happy they did it thought, because it brought me Alec. I really want to talk to him though and see why he did it. Sometimes it really nags me. I don't think I'll be ready to change until I know. So I'm going to ask Aro if I can spend senior year in Forks. I really hope he says yes. Emmett and Dad will be so happy. I could also say good bye to mom. I'm going to ask now.

I run to the throne room where my Dad and uncle's usually are at. Once I get there I waste no time and explain what I want.

At first they are apprehensive, but soon I get them on my side. They realize this is the last chance I'll get to see them. They agree to let me go only if Alec, Jane, and Felix go with me. Of course I agree to that. I run up and hug them, then I go tell my friends the good news. I'm going to Forks for senior year. Then when I graduate, I'll stay until I 'leave for college'. That's when I'll come back here and be changed. This is going to be perfect.

**AN: **We are getting closer to being back in Forks. Did you guys like all the Drama in this chapter. It just sort of came to me, I liked it. Next chapter will probably be different POV's from people in Forks. Then after that Bella should be in Forks. So stay with me I'll get you there. Don't forget to check out my other stories. I want to update those so I won't write on this until I do. GO Review. Doesn't matter if it's short or long, they are greatly appreciated. They let me know people like my story, and keep me motivated to write. Also, READ & REVIEW my other stories too please. Alright until next time.

**=)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Ok here is a another chapter. My friend is at my house so she's helping me. Here we go

**Chapter 6**

**(Charlie POV)**

Sending Bella to Italy was the hardest thing I had to do. It had to be done though. It will be good for her. After a couple days in Italy she got accepted to a better boarding school, of course I agreed to let her go. It didn't cost me anything either, so that's always good. Apparently she's having a lot of fun. She has changed so much. She called us once every month, and sent pictures. Over the first three months every time she sent pictures she would look different. She was growing up. Then once the third month hit, you couldn't recognize her.

She looked so much like her mother. It was scary. I really missed her, and so did Emmett. We never did figure out who bullied her though. After she left me and Emmett rarely cooked. We usually had pizza. The only time we would actually have a meal is if Sue, or Esme sent us something.

Back to Bella though. I could tell she was having fun. Whenever she called she sounded so happy. In her pictures she was glowing. Also, after her third month there we found out she had a boyfriend. He was nice, I guess. There isn't much to say about him. He makes Bella happy, so that's all I need. Of course me and Emmett gave the whole you hurt my daughter/sister we will hunt you down.

Over the last three years her pictures have been changing. She looks like a woman now. She's so beautiful. She's still with Alec which is good. She still calls us at least once a month, and talks to us on Oovoo.

Things here have been ok. I'm still Police Chief. We've made some changes to the house. We added on some rooms. Bella's room is still the same though. Emmett is still friends with the Cullen's. He goes with Rosalie Hale. Alice and Jasper are still together too. That Edward though, according to the town he's a player. I'm glad Bella isn't here I don't want her to get caught up with him. He's a good kid though. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward have been leading the football team to victory since they started high school. I go to every game, I'm a proud father. Emmett's happy about it, but he says he wishes Bella were there to celebrate to. Sometimes we imagine what would've happened if Bella would've stay. I really don't think she would have been happy though.

I miss Bella so much I wish she would visit sometime. Her senior year is coming up. I still haven't seen her in person. I really hope she comes home before she goes to college. I can tell I'm losing her. I know that once she goes to college, she probably won't come back. I just hope I can see her one last time.

**(Emmett POV)**

Ah! My baby sis, I miss her so much. When she went away I became a shell of myself, she was my twin my best friend. Rosalie helped me get threw it though. Yeah! Rosalie is my girlfriend. We've been going out since freshman year. She's the head cheerleader. Jasper, Edward, and I have been leading the football team to victory since freshman year.

I wish Bella was here though. She would've been so happy. Everytime I won she would've cooked me a huge dinner. She congratulates me when she calls though.

She looks different. Three months after she left, she did a huge turn around. She looked hot. I wanted her to come home, I needed to protect her. When I figured out that she had a boyfriend I was mad. I wanted to be there for her first boyfriend. I was supposed to do the whole intimidating brother thing, but no I had to do it over the phone.

Now though not that I'm checking out my sister, but Bella looks wow. There's no words. I'm sorta glad she's not here though. I don't want her to fall into Edwards trap. He's a cool dude, but he plays girls which ain't cool.

I want Bella to come back though. It's senior year, and I want to spend it with my friends and twin/baby sis. Hopefully she comes back.

**(Edward POV)**

My life is great. I have a ton of girls falling over me, I'm on a winning football team, and I have great friends. Did I mention that I was a vampire? Yeah! One summer while on vacation with the Hale's a vampire came and changed us. One of his friends saw and killed him. His friend only stayed long enough to make sure that we knew the rules. It turned out that Rosalie and Jasper's parents died in the attack, so my parents adopted them. We all had no blood lust so we were able to go back to Forks.

When we came back everyone stared at us. We already looked good, but now we looked better. Even more girls threw themselves at me.

I couldn't really go with them since I'm a vampire, and I wouldn't go with them anyway. I just fucked them. I think I've done almost every girl in Forks, except for my sisters of course.

Rosalie goes with Emmett. Emmett knows all about us. He guessed. Jasper is with Alice. I'm the only one without a mate. It's cool though, because I get to have sex with different people.

Emmett, and Charlie still don't know that I bullied Bella. I'm a little scared to tell Emmett, even though I'm a vampire. I know he plans on becoming one after we graduate. Once that happens he will beat me to a pulp with his newborn strength.

Honestly, I don't care about what I did to Bella Swan. I mean I probably shouldn't have stabbed her, but whatever. It's her fault for not being strong enough to fight back, or tell people.

I'm over it now. Emmett has pictures of her and talks to her, but I've never been there for the conversations. I've never seen her picture also. My opinion is why would I want to look at that ugly bitch. Everyone says she changed though. I just say once ugly always ugly. I never say this to Emmett though.

Everyone in the family knows that I'm why Bella left. Carlisle and Esme were disappointed, but who cares. I lied and told them I felt bad, and they dropped it.

For now life is good though girls, family, sports, and immortality. What could go wrong?

**AN: **So what do you guys think. That is people's POV in Forks. Next Chapter Bella arrives. Get ready For it. Now go REVIEW. Please & Thank you. Until next time =)


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Here's another chapter. Bella is on her way to Forks now. Hope you guys like it.

**Chapter 7**

**(Bella POV)**

Alec, Jane, Felix, and Me are on the private plane heading to Seattle. Aro brought a house in Forks for Alec, Jane, and Felix, while I'll stay with my dad and brother. I wonder what they'll think when they see me.

I know that my brother has practice at the school today, so I'm going there first. Well after I go to the house Aro brought and freshen up.

We land in Seattle and get our cars. We each have our own car. Once we arrive at the house, our luggage arrives also. The boys quickly bring it in and take them to our respectful rooms. I decide to put on a blue spaghetti strap shirt, and distressed booty shorts. I then put on my white air forces. I let my hair fall down in its natural waves. I put on my earrings. I have a first and second hole, then an industrial piercing, my belly button pierced, and my nose. I put some silver hoops in my first hole, silver studs in my second, my blue bar in my industrial, a silver dangling B in my belly button piercing, and a silver stud in my nose. I put on light make- up and get ready to go. I grab my keys, and wallet then get ready to leave.

"You ready to see your brother babe" Alec asked. Coming behind me and kissing my neck. I move my neck to give him more room. He keeps kissing up and down, and I start moaning. I know I need to see Emmett, but dang if this doesn't feel good. I gather up all my strength, and move away from him.

"I've got to go babe. I need to get to the school before practice is over. Make sure to come to my house tonight, after everyone is asleep. I'll leave my window open for you OK." I said

"Alright Babe. I'm going to miss you today, but have fun with your brother and dad. I'll see you tonight" He said then gave me a quick kiss.

Lord knows I wanted to deepen it, but if I did that I would never get out of here. I ended it then left the house.

The school wasn't that hard to find. Forks isn't but so big. It's just as I remember it small, rainy, and gloomy. I pull into Forks parking lot and saw them practicing on the field. I decide to stay in my car until practice was over. Once I notice them go to hit the showers I walk over to Emmett's car. He sent me a picture of it. It was a huge Jeep Wrangler just his style. I sit on the hood, and lean back with my sunglasses on.

I hear a ton of guys walking over.

"Hey Emmett who's the babe sitting on your hood?" a guy asked

"What?" he said curiously. When he looked over I could tell he didn't notice me. "I don't know guys" he replied back

"Well since you have Rosalie can I have her. No offense to you or anything, but that girl is way hotter than Rosalie." said another dude.

"Leave Rosalie alone, and I don't even know who this is. Come on lets figure out." he said while walking towards me.

"Hey excuse me. I don't know who you are, but I have a girl friend. It would be greatly appreciated if you got of my car, and left." Emmett said as politely as he could to a stranger.

I took of my sunglasses and stared at him.

" You don't recognize me Emmett" I said in a sad voice.

"Hmm… I really don't know you, and how do you know my name?" he asked. I could tell he was starting to get annoyed.

I jumped of the car and walked up to him.

" I'm hurt you don't remember your own twin Emmie Bear" I said. Using my old nick name for him.

"Bellsy Wellsy?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

"In the flesh and blood." I said

"Bella! What are you doing here?" he yelled

"I wanted to surprise you. I decided to spend my senior year with my brother, and my dad. I missed you guys." I said

"So your moving back?" he said

"Yeah! I mean unless you don't want me to. If you don't then I guess I'll just leave." I said. Then I turned around slowly, and started to walk away.

"Are you crazy? Of course I want you here. I missed you to Bells" he screamed.

I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. I put my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck. I finally had my big brother back, and I didn't want to let go.

Then someone just had to ruin it. I'll give you two words Rosalie Hale.

"Hey bitch get off my boyfriend." she screamed at me while storming over. Alice was in tow. I really didn't want to deal with this.

Emmett turned around and told Rose to calm down.

"Calm down! Why is another girl wrapped around you Emmett. Are you cheating on me with this piece of trash." she screeched.

"Rosalie shut up! If you would listen to me for one damn minute you would know that I wasn't cheating on you. This is my little sister, and you just called her a piece of trash. I think you should apologize." he said. Then he put me down. I turned to face her waiting.

" I'm sorry I just saw another girl wrapped around him and freaked. I'm Rosalie Hale." she said in a fake polite tone.

I took her hand and it was cold, then I looked into her eyes and they were gold. Really vampires here, and she go with my brother. At least she's vegetarian, but I still need to meet the rest of her coven. I glare at her a little bit. It's the same glare Aro uses. She looks taken back, but tries not to show it.

"It's nice to meet you Rosalie, but I already know who you are." I said. Then I whispered low enough for only her to hear. "I also know what you are"

She gave me a deadly look. Like it scared me. I looked around and saw that most the people around me were vampires. There was Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. I know that I can't really do much right now. They won't hurt me, because I have Alec's smell all over me. They're not dumb enough to harm some one's mate. The whole family looks at me suspiciously.

"Come on Bella. We got to get home, Charlie will want to see you." Emmett said excitedly.

"You go ahead Emmett I'll catch up. Don't tell dad I'm here, and keep him occupied I want to surprise him." I said he nodded and left.

"Look I don't know who you think you are, but you don't know nothing about us." Rosalie said

"Really so I'm wrong in guessing that you guys are vampires?" I said in a cocky tone.

They all looked taken back. They were shocked that I knew about that.

"Why so shocked. I know you guys can smell vampire all over me. I was bound to know what you guys are." I said

"Why couldn't I see this happening?" Alice asked

"So you must be a psychic. I'm a shield sweetie, you won't be able to see me. Just like Jasper over there can't read or affect my emotions." I said.

"How did you know about that?" he asked

"I have my ways" I said in a knowing tone.

"Ok so why is the scent of a vampire all over you" said Jasper

"I'm mated to one. Don't ask questions now this isn't the place. I'll go to your house. I'll be there sometime late at night. Now I need to get home. I'll see you guys later" I said.

I left and drove home. Wow the Cullen's and Hale's are vampires. Who would've thought. From the way Rosalie flipped I can tell she's mated to Emmett. Trust me I know, I'm always flipping on somebody when I go out with Alec. I'm a very jealous person, I don't like other girls staring at my man. Back to Emmett though. Since Rosalie's mated to him, then he'll probably be changed. That means I get to keep my brother. I don't have to lose all my family. That puts me in a very good mood. Now I can't wait to see Charlie. He's going to have a heart attack. I hope Emmett is keeping him occupied. Daddy here I come.

**AN: **I know it's short that is why I gave you guys two chapters back to back. Don't worry though chapters will start lengthening up. What did you guys think about the Cullen's and Hale's being vampires. REVIEW please. Until next time later people's

=)


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **I'm back! I'm going to put a longer AN at the bottom, since I haven't updated in a while I'm going to go ahead and give you the story.

**Chapter 8**

**Bella POV**

I still had my key from a long time ago, and I'm pretty sure Charlie hasn't changed the locks so I let myself in. Using the stealth that you can only acquire from living with vampires for so long I sneak into the house. I see Charlie and Emmett sitting in the living room watching the game. I slowly creep behind the couch Charlie is sitting on, and rise up slowly. When Emmett sees me I put my finger to my mouth to silence him. Then I lean into Charlie's ear, and yell BOO!

He jumps up so quickly it's hilarious. As I come out from behind the couch he has his mouth wide open. Once I fully reveal myself he just stands there. I wave my hand in his face, to see if he responds.

"Bbbella is that you?" he whispered

"Yeah Dad its me I'm home" I said. His eyes start watering and he grabs me up in a hug. Now I see where Emmett gets his bear hugs from.

"Bella my daughter. I missed you so much. You look so different, those pictures didn't do you any justice. You look so much like your mother. I'm so glad that you're home. You're home!" he cried out.

"Yeah I'm home. I'm staying for my senior year. I've missed you so much dad" I chocked out.

We had a cry fest for a couple minutes, then we broke apart. We sat down and caught up on our lives. The house changed a lot. Seems like Dad got a lady friend. Her name is Melanie, she lives a couple blocks away, and works at the diner Charlie loves to eat at. She came and gave the house a more feminine touch. I'm glad Charlie is moving on from Renee, that's what she would've wanted. The house looks lovely. She kept a picture of mom on the wall, and put the rest in an album book. I thought that that was very thoughtful. Charlie said that I would be able to meet her the day after tomorrow.

After that they told me more about what has been happening here, and I told them more about my 'school'. They were shocked that I was as advanced as I was. Even more shocked when I showed of my new found balance, and fashion sense. Emmett was impressed when I showed of my new car fixing abilities.

Once we were caught up I decided to cook dinner for them. I made spaghetti and Italian meatballs, garlic bread, and salad. They were thankful, I guess the only time they got a proper meal was when Melanie comes over and cooks. I told them that I was happy to cook for them, and that I enjoyed it.

When we finished eating they helped me get my stuff from my car. They set the boxes and suitcases in my room, and left me to it. My room was remodeled, it was humungous. It had my canopy bed sitting in the middle, my desk up against the wall with a window seat beside it, and a bookshelf. On my other wall was a mini entertainment area. It was fully equipped with a flat screen TV, fridge, microwave, a three seater couch, a recliner, a purple rug, movie and CD racks, and a stereo. My last wall had my piano, guitar, flute, dresser, and vanity against it. On that wall too it had the door to my bathroom. My bathroom had a huge garden tub with jets in it, a walk in shower with nozzles on both wall, and an double sink with a huge mirror on the wall. My closet door was also located in my bathroom. My closet was humungous, it was a walk in closet. It had tons of racks for hanging up clothes, little drawers to store jewelry, and tables to put shoes and purses.

I loved my room and everything was painted a light purple color, with blue trim. There was several quotes along the wall, different sayings, and empty picture frames of all sizes. There were shelves on the wall for all the awards that I've won back in Italy. They thought of everything. It was almost an exact replica of my room in Italy. I ran out my room and down the stairs to say thanks.

"Oh my gosh! I love my room! How did you know what color to paint it, and all the stuff I needed?" I screamed

"Calm down Bells. We called Alec, and he sent pictures of your room, then Melanie came with us to pick out the stuff. Then the Cullen's helped Emmett and I set everything up. I wanted to be prepared for if you ever came back." he replied with a chuckle.

"Well thank you it's perfect." I said and gave him a hug.

"Your welcome Bells. Now why don't you go unpack, and get some sleep. See you in the morning." he said then went upstairs.

I took his advice and unpacked my stuff. My clothes fit perfectly in the closet, and I still had room. All of my other items fit in my room perfectly too. I put my laptop on the desk, my trophies, plaques, and medals on the shelves. Then I put all my books, CD's, and DVD's on the appropriate shelves. I put my ihome, iphone 4, ipod classic, and my charger on the night stand next to my bed. I put my hair stuff, and make up on my vanity. Then I went to my bathroom and put my specialized Volturi robe on the back of the door, my towels and wash clothes in the linen closet, my cleansers and moisturizer on top of the sink, my vitamins and various medicine in the medicine cabinet. I put my pads and other feminine products under the sink and I was set.

When I finished I turned and saw Alec standing behind me.

"Gosh you scared me" I whisper yelled at him, while playfully slapping him. He just chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"You ready to go to the Cullen's?" he asked me

"Yeah! I have to get it out of the way sometime and please to hurt Edward to bad. I don't feel like getting in a fight today." I pleaded with him

"I'll try, but he hurt you and you're my mate. It's in my nature to get revenge, but I'll try for you. Now jump on my back and we'll go." he said.

We left and arrived at the Cullen's house quickly. I hopped off his back once we arrived at their front door. I knocked and was greeted by Carlisle and Esme.

"Hi Bella it's a pleasure to have you here. Not to be rude, but why is Alec Volturi here." Carlisle asked.

"Thanks for having me, and it's not rude. He is my mate" I replied. He looked a little shocked, but regained his composure.

Alec and I stepped in and they led us to their living room. We all sat down and got started with the conversation.

"Well Bella if you don't mind me asking how did you get caught up in the vampire world?" Carlisle asked

"Well its quite complicated, and goes back to the reason why I left." I started off. Then I told them my whole story from what happened that fateful day, what happened when I first arrived in Italy, I skimmed over my time and Italy, how me and Alec are mated, and then ended with my decision to come back here.

They were shocked to learn that I lived with the Volturi. They had been there once a couple months after they turn, but I wasn't home that week.

When the Cullen kids heard re heard what happened to me that fateful day they all of them except for Edward had a look of remorse on their face. I'm glad that they felt sorry for what they did to me, but honestly I could care less about the people who looked remorseful. I want an apology from Edward, the leader per se.

When I finished my story Carlisle and Esme looked so disappointed. I knew that they believed that Edward was a pretty good kid, before he was changed. They really couldn't do much about it now though, back then they could've grounded him, now not so much.

"I'm so sorry about what my son did to you Bella. I wish we would've known. We could've sorted it out sooner." Carlisle said

"It's fine. I'm sorta glad it made me the person I am today, and if that didn't happen I never would have went to Italy and met the Volturi." I replied

"Still I'm sorry. (to Edward) I'm very disappointed in you. You are cut off for a month. I can't really ground you anymore, but I can do that. Now apologize to Bella" Carlisle ordered.

"Why should I do that if I'm not sorry. It was her fault anyway. The stupid bitch couldn't even fight back, and her dumb ass father and brother couldn't even figure out who was doing it." Edward laughed out.

Wow that was the wrong thing to say. Rosalie and Alec let out loud snarls. He had just insulted me which doesn't sit well with Alec, and he insulted Emmett which doesn't sit well with Rosalie either. Alec flew from my side and straight to his face. He jacked him by the front of his shirt, and pushed him against the wall. He got in his face and growled.

Edward looked a little scared, which was smart. Alec can be pretty deadly whenever he gets mad. He's especially deadly when I get disrespected.

"You do not talk to my mate like that, do you have a death wish. I will kill you, then the Volturi will come and bring you back to life and kill you too. You don't disrespect Bella like that. Do you understand me? Now go apologize to her" Alec said. His eyes were black and narrowed into little slits.

"III'm sorry Belllaaa" Edward stuttered out

"It's cool Edward." I said

Apparently it didn't satisfy Alec though, because he dragged Edward outside and proceeded to beat the shit out of him. I let it go on for a while then told Alec to stop. When he stopped his eyes where still black.

"I'm sorry Bells I got to go. I'm to angry and if I stay I'm going to end up tearing him to shreds." he said in a apologetic tone and then ran off. Great there goes my ride. Carlisle went over to Edward and helped him up, then ran him inside. Alec had torn off his arm, and Carlisle needed to put it back on him.

"Well I could have one of you take me home, but I want to get to know my brothers future family so I'll stay for a while." I said.

The girls squealed and dragged me to Rosalie's room. We then proceeded to do girl talk. They asked me about my life in Italy and I told them more in depth of the events that went down there. I told them about me changing my image, how I got with Alec, my everyday life, what I do for fun, and ect. They where really fascinated. We all bonded and shit. It was really fun. Rosalie is pretty nice once you get past you ice queen exterior. We did different girly things for a while, and I ate a ton of junk food. Around 3am I decided to have Rosalie run me home.

"Goodbye dear. I hope you come back over soon" Esme said.

"Bye! I will be back soon" I told her, then Rosalie ran me home.

When I got home me and Rose talked a little bit more.

"Sorry about flipping on you in the parking lot" Rose

"No worries I would've done the same thing if some random girl was on Alec" I said nonchalantly.

"Yea well still I'm sorry, and I'm sorry for about when we were younger. I was stupid and just wanted to fit in." Rose said in a real remorseful tone.

"It's cool Rose. You are all forgiven. I'm over it. Now while you're hear I need to do the whole if you hurt my bro talk. So here it goes. If you hurt my brother I will have the Volturi hunt you down and tear you to pieces. Then they will put the pieces into a locked box. Then once I'm turned into a vampire they will piece you back together, and I will tear you apart personally and set you on fire." I said the end part with a sadistic tone and an evil glint in my eye.

I could tell that she was scared, and that meant my plan worked. She nodded her head quickly and I gave her a big smile. She sent one back to me, and left my room.

After she was gone I went to my closet and put on a black bra and white cotton boy shorts, with a PINK white camisole on top, and black girl boxer shorts. I put on my white fuzzy flip-flop slippers, and went to bed. My bed was awesome it was a kings size, and it was so soft. Right when I was about to go to sleep I felt Alec slip in bed beside me.

"Hey baby" he whispered in my ear.

I turned around to face him "Hey babe" I whispered back

"How did everything go once I left?" he asked me

"It went great. I hung out with the girls, they're pretty cool. Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yea I'm good. I just had to run and hunt." he replied. I nodded.

"How did things go with your dad?" he asked

"It was great. My dad is so happy that I'm back, and my room is awesome. My dad told him that you sent pictures of my room. Thank You so much babe, that was so thoughtful and I'm pretty sure it made my dads day." I said giving him a long, slow, sensual kiss.

"Well I'll be sure to make your dad happy more often if that is what I get" he said in a huskier tone than earlier. I looked in his eyes and noticed that they were darkened with desire. During our kiss the covers came off me, and left me in my barely there PJ's. He started kissing up my face, and neck.

No Alec *he kisses my lips* I want to go to sleep *kisses my nose* come on *kisses my neck* ugh baby please *kisses behind my ear* that's unfair you know that's my spot *starts sucking on my pulse point* fuuuck not fair *his hands start massaging my breasts* that feels so good." I moaned out while he continued his ministrations. He moved his hands to my woman hood and started stroking it through my panties. "Aleec shiit soooo goodd" I moaned out in a whisper. I pulled him into a searing kiss, and we started to take each others clothes off.

I think we christened every thing in my room. I don't think anyone would want to sit down anywhere in my room, until I disinfected it. Alec left at around 5am, that way no one would see him. When he left I decided to go back to sleep. School doesn't start for another week, and dad doesn't have to be at work until 9am. I set my ihome for 7am, and went back to sleep.

When I woke I decided to go downstairs, and cook breakfast. When I looked in the fridge all I saw where eggs, milk, bacon, and bread. I'm going to need to go shopping. Now that I'm home, they aren't eating frozen dinners, pizza, and diner food every night. I decided to make fried eggs, bacon, and French toast. Right as I finished dad and Emmett came downstairs.

"And this is why I missed you Bellsy, you make great food!" Emmett yelled out as he sat down.

"Hardy har har Emmy. Just sit down and eat" I said while playfully punching him in the arm.

We all sat down and ate. Emmett and Dad devoured the food, of course I held my own too. When they saw how much I ate they where shocked.

"I didn't know you ate that much Bells" Charlie said

"What you think that just because I'm skinny and stuff I don't eat. Well you're wrong I love food, and I eat a lot. I just to a lot of sports and stuff to keep the weight off." I replied

They both just nodded their heads. Soon after that Charlie had to leave for work, leaving Emmett and I home by ourselves. He didn't have to be at the school until 2pm, so we both sat around eating junk food, and playing Halo. When it was almost time to go we decided to have a final round of Halo.

It was intense competition. He managed to get all of my players out, but one and he had three left. I don't know how I did it, but I managed to win.

"NOOOOO! HOW? WHAT? I SO HAD YOU, THEN YOU. UGH!" Emmett cried out hysterically

"Ha! I beat you, for what the fifth time in a row! Hahaha! Count 'em five!" I yelled. Jumping up and down on the couch. Then I got down and did my little victory dance.

"Ok ok you won. I get it no need to rub it in." Emmett yelled pushing me on the couch as he walked by to go upstairs. I landed lightly on my back.

"Whatever Emmett, you're just mad because I won" I yelled from the couch. He flipped me the bird. I just laughed and went upstairs behind him.

"I'm coming with you to the school. I'm trying out for volleyball, and the tryouts are around the same time as your practice" I said to him then went to get ready.

I quickly ran to my room and went to my closet. I pulled out my purple volleyball spandex, and my blue volleyball tank. It had on the back of it in purple letters. The front of it had Volturi Academy School of the Arts, which was the name that Aro made up to trick Charlie. Since we played volleyball so much back in Italy we made actual uniforms, plus I needed a picture to send Charlie. Once I put those on I pulled out my knee high blue volleyball socks, my black knee guards, volleyball shoes and put them on. I threw my hair up in a messy high ponytail, and put on a black headband. Then I grabbed my Volturi Academy School of the Arts purple gym bag. If you haven't noticed the school colors they are purple and blue, which are my favorite colors. Coincidence I think not. I threw my cell, keys, ipod, a change of clothes and shoes, make up bag, hair stuff, deodorant, and body spray in there. Then I left my room.

Emmett was sitting on the couch waiting on me.

"Whoa! What are you wearing?" Emmett all but yelled at me

"Its for volleyball Em. These are part of a standard volleyball uniform" I said in a duh! Voice

"Oh" replied. Then we left for the school.

We arrived to the school quickly with Emmett's driving, we had about thirty minutes to spare. He spotted the Cullen's at a picnic table, and dragged me over there.

"Hey guys" Emmett called out

"Wassup Em" they all yelled and Rosalie got up and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Nothing much you know. Ready to go play football" he replied. They boys nodded their heads in agreement.

**Rosalie POV**

Ok so maybe I was a little wrong to flip on Bella, but she was all over Emmett and I didn't know who she was. I'm mated to Emmett, and I'm a very jealous person. After she came to our house and explained and stuff I warmed up to her. She's my type of girl. We arrived to school early, because Alice saw Emmett and Bella getting there early. All of us grabbed a picnic table and waited for them to arrive. Emmett came in his football work out stuff, and Bella came in this uniform thing. I thought she had good fashion sense.

"Bella what's with the clothes?" I asked her

"Volleyball Rose. I'm trying out" she replied. Ahh! That's why she's wearing that. I've never seen a volleyball uniform. I guess its because I don't play sports. I just watch Emmett's football games.

They sat down with us and we held light convo. The boys where talking about football, of course. Bella was explaining volleyball to Alice and I. We decided to watch her try out. So the boys and the girls parted ways. We followed the volleyball try outs signs to the gym. Bella went to talk to the coach, and Alice and I sat on the bleachers.

The try- outs were pretty intense. They started with a two mile run on the track outside. Then they came back in and did full court suicides. Then they did several approach and hit drills, they served, and they did several drop and roll drills. Then they had a mock game. Bella beasted, not to be biased or anything, but she's good. At the start of the mock game the boys football and soccer team came in. Most of the boys where being perverted and watching the girls fall around in tight shorts, but other people where actually cheering them on. Bella's team won in the end. All of us got up and cheered. She waved back at us, then ran to the coach. The coach called out the names of the people that made it and that was the end of try outs, and of course Bella made it. When the coach called Bella's name out we let out loud cheers.**(AN: I know volleyball try outs usually last over a series of day, but for the sake of my story lets pretend that they don't. Thanks guys) **

Once they were dismissed Bella ran to the showers. She emerged a little while later dressed in a blue off the shoulder top, white skinnies, and black gladiator sandals. She had on a little mascara and eyeliner, and the smokey eye effect. Her hair was slightly curly. She looked good to have gotten ready in thirty minutes.

"You did good Bella, and I love the look" I said said

"Thanks girly. Alec is supposed to be picking me up. He's taking me somewhere" She told me with a wink. We girls giggled while the guys looked confused.

"Wait I thought you didn't like Bells Rose" Emmett said

"Well I didn't, but she came over last night and now we are cool. She knows everything." I told him

"Everything how?" Emmett asked shocked

Then we explained to Emmett the events that went down last night. He was pissed that we were the ones that hurt Bella, but Bella got him to calm down about it. He was super pissed at Edward though, since he was the one that cut her face up.

We all went outside and saw that Alec was already waiting. Bella told us bye, and told Emmett to tell dad the she would be home later. Then they pulled out. With the way Alec was looking at Bella we all knew what they were going to be doing later on.

**AN: **Alright I hope you guys liked it. Edward got beat up lol. Hahaha! I'm going to try and update this story more regularly. I've been getting caught up in my others ones, but I'm going to try and write on this one more. Well review my story. Loving all the reviews I've been getting, keep em coming. Reviews make me happy, and if I'm happy I write more. No matter how short or long review review review! Well see you guys and gals next update. =)


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **I'm back at it again. Here we go you guys ready for more, well I hope so. Here I go.

**Disclaimer: SM owns **

**Chapter 9**

**Bella POV**

"Hey babe" I said. While leaning over and giving Alec a kiss.

"Hey baby" he said back.

We drove around for a while just talking. I told him I made the volleyball team, and he was ecstatic. You want to know why? He said it was because now he can she me fall around in tiny shorts. Such a perv, but he's my perv.

About thirty minutes later we pulled up to a fancy looking restaurant. It looked like an Italian restaurant. I really hope it is, I love me some Italian food.

We went inside, and like I thought it was Italian. They had different pictures of different places in Italy, and other Italian paraphernalia. We were quickly seated and handed menu's. I ordered stuffed ravioli, and Alec ordered Italian sausage lasagna. Of course since he couldn't eat it, I ate. I love Italian food!

"Thanks for this babe." I told Alec

"No problem. I wanted to do something special for you. I've barely seen you these past two days, and last night doesn't count. We used to spend almost all our time together, I guess I was missing you." he told me. I could tell he was a little embarrassed to admit it.

"Aww I'm sorry babe. I've missed you too. We'll see each other more often when school starts up." I told him, and gave him a kiss.

He growled and kissed me back harder. It felt so good, and I let out a moan. His eyes turned pitch black, and he quickly stood up. He pulled out his wallet, and threw a hundred dollar bill on the table. He pulled me up, and we walked out of there quickly.

Once we made it to the car he pushed me on it, and started kissing me again. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and his hands went to my ass. He started trailing kisses down my neck. I let out a loud moan. He growled against my skin, and my panties got wetter. I guess he smelt it, because his eyes got even darker.

He walked me to my side, and put me in quickly, then he got on the drivers side and took off. I swear he was driving at speeds that are illegal. While he was driving I was kissing up and down his neck, and massaging his thigh. Once I started getting harder he let out a growl, and started driving even faster. We pulled up to the house Aro brought in record time. He was at my door, and pulling me out before I could even blink.

He ran into the house at vampire speed, and had me on the bed before I could blink. He tore of all my clothes, and undergarments. Then started devouring my body. All I could do was moan. Somewhere along the way his clothes had come off too.

All I felt was raw need for him. He was going off of instinct, and it was so good. I loved his animalistic side. I could tell that tonight was going to be good.

****Time Skip****

I'm so sore right now, and I'm tired. Alec wore me the freak out. He fucked me all over the house. Good thing no one was home, and we were in the middle of the woods. I was so loud though, that I'm sure everyone in Forks heard me. I swear I lost count of how many times I had came last night. I think Alec wore my lady bits out.

I looked at the time and knew I had to go home. Alec was laying beside me, he was up but I guess he was in deep thought.

"Baby I got to go home" I whispered to him. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and shook his head.

"Yes babe I got to. My bro and dad are going to be worried about me. They haven't really met you yet. You need to come over later and met them. You can come to mine tonight when Charlie's asleep" I told him.

"No I don't want you to go. Stay with me." he whined. Then he dropped his voice to the low seductive tone "I'll make it worth your while" he told me. Then started kissing up and down my neck.

"Alecc" I moaned out. "Come on baby, no fair. Yooou knooww I gotta get home. Ugggh Aleec" I kept moaning.

"Don't fight it. You know you wana babe." he whispered against my neck.

He was so right I did want it, but I need to get home.

"No babe I got to go home. We can do this later. Now let me go" I told him. It took all my will power too.

He let me go, and I got up to get dressed. He pouted like a petulant child all while I was getting dressed. I threw on one of his shirts, and then walked to Jane's and Felix's room. I grabbed a bra, panties and shorts. They were a little tight, but it would work.

Since my bag was in the car, I got one of Jane's hair ties and pulled Alec's shirt back, so that it was tight on my body. Then I used one to put my hair into a sloppy ponytail.

I left and walked back to Alec's and my room. He was still on the bed pouting, it was so cute.

"Aww babes cheer up. We'll see each other later." I told him while I climbed on his lap and gave him a kiss.

"I know I just don't want you to go. I want you all to my self. I wanna fuck you on every surface of this house over and over. I wana hear you scream my name all night and day Isabella" he whispered in my ear.

I moaned and felt my panties get wet. I love when he talks dirty to me. I used all my will power and got off his lap.

"No not today. I have to go to Charlie's. I'll make you a promise. We may not be able to have sex 24/7 while we're here, but when we leave we can. So a week before I get turned I'll let you take me anywhere and we'll fuck all day long as much as you want. Then after I'm turned and in control we can go to the island for months upon months and go at it like rabbits. Then I won't get tired or need sleep, so we can go at if for days. All you have to do is control your self. While here we can have sex every once in a while, but we got to tone it down. Now I got to go. I love you babe see you later" I told him.

I walked out of the house quickly before he could make me want to stay. I went to the garage and got one of my other cars, and quickly drove off.

**(Emmett POV)**

I'm so glad my sis is home. I missed her so much. She grew up a lot too. She isn't that shy, slightly over weight, nerdy little girl she was in middle school. She's grown up. She's confident, beautiful, still smart, and very athletic.

I didn't know that she could play volleyball that good. I mean I knew she was on the team, but I've never seen her play. She's a beast on the court, I'm so proud.

I don't like her little boyfriend though. When he looked at her when we walked to his car the only emotion in his eyes were pure lust. Ok maybe I'm lying. You could see the love, but at that moment the lust was stronger.

Yes I know my sister is now sexy, and that she is grown up but no one wants to see their little sister looked at that way. I also know that he is a good person. They are soul mates, jus like me and my Rosie. I know that he would never hurt her, doesn't mean I have to like him though. I don't care if he is in the Volturi, if he hurts my sister I will rip him to pieces, once I become a vampire of course.

When they left from the parking lot, everyone knew what they would be doing tonight. I was pissed, but Rose cooled me off.

We all parted ways a little bit later. I went home, and they needed to go hunting. When I got home Charlie wanted to know where Bella was. I told him that she went to the Cullen's house for a girls night with Rose, and Alice. Yes I covered for her, even though I really wanted to rat her out. I knew that she would be pissed, and even if I don't like that Alec character, I love my sister and don't want her to get in trouble.

Charlie and I ate some left over's from what Bella made the other night, and then we both went to our rooms. I just played X-Box for a while. Once it got later in the night I took a shower and got ready for bed. I fell asleep quickly, and was out all night.

I woke up around 8am. Charlie was up too. We both grabbed some cereal and ate. I told him to have a good day, and he told me to have a good practice.

Once he pulled out Bella pulled in. She had a different car now. A purple M3. I guess since the Volturi, have a ton of money she can get whatever she wants.

Once she climbed out I noticed how disheveled she was. At least she had on different clothes. Her hair was a mess though, and she gad this goofy I just got laid grin on her face. I let out a shudder I don't want to think about that.

She walked into the house practically skipping, and glowing.

"Good morning my wonderful twin brother" she said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She then bounded up the stairs, and to her room I guess.

WOW! So weird. I hope she doesn't act like this every time she gets laid, if so then this will be weird.

A couple hours later we were both headed to the school for practice.

When we got there we meet up with the Cullen's. I gave Rosalie a searing kiss. I hadn't seen her much lately. Usually she sneaks in through my window and spends the night, but lately she's been hunting instead.

Once I pulled back from kissing her, her eyes are darkened with desire. She gives me that we will finish this later look, and Emmett Jr. has just announced his pressence. They guys told me that it was time for practice and dragged me off, before I could even say anything else to Rosie.

**(Alice POV)**

"Rose did you see how Emmett was looking at you. He's definitely staying over tonight." I told her while laughing.

"Good I'm feeling sexually deprived. We haven't done it for a week. All last week he was too tired after practices, because coach was conditioning them. Then on the weekend he was still sore, so we couldn't do anything. Then these past few nights we've been going hunting. Now though I have nothing to do, and coach is going easier on them. So now we can go at it like rabbits, you know" Rose said.

"Ugh! Ok so didn't need to hear about my bro's sex life!" Bella whisper yelled.

"Whatever don't act like such a prude. We know that you and your hunk of a man have already done it. You probably did it all the time back in Volterra. That big castle plenty of places to do it at." I told her with a laugh.

"You're right we've done if. All over the castle, well everywhere I'm allowed. Well we haven't done it in my dad and uncle's rooms, because that would be nasty but everywhere else is fair game." she told us with a smile on her lips.

"Hmm. You dirty girl. What would your father think?" Rose told her in a sarcastic tone.

"Well Aro knows, but the wives keep him in check. Charlie would flip a lid, which is why he doesn't know. He does know who Alec is though. They've talked several times on Oovoo and Skype. They've also talked on the phone, so he does know I have a boyfriend just not how serious we are. Well I guess he probably thinks we're pretty serious seeing hew we've been gong out for about three years now." she said with a sigh.

You could tell that she loves Alec. That is what mating does to you. I'm glad she got over how bad we hurt her, she's very forgiving.

Just like yesterday we sat and watched Bella play volleyball. The difference today is that all the bad people were not here. IT was everyone that made the team, so things were interesting. They did drills and other stuff, and also had another mock game. This game was very intense. Everyone was really good, and the score stayed close the whole game. Bella's team pulled off though. She gave this awesome serve, then the ball volleyed for a while, then Bella spiked it to the other side and they couldn't hit it. Everyone was in the gym just like yesterday too, Alec was here too.

Once Bella won she ran over to Alec and jumped on him. They shared a quick, but passionate kiss. All the single boys groaned, once they saw this. They knew that they had no chance. Alec was intimidating, and no one even dared to mess with Bella now.

Bella got down and went to the locker room to change. She came back out in red basketball shorts, with black short shorts underneath, a black tank top, red and black forces, her hair was up in a high ponytail, and she had on red and black head bands.

She looked chic, but yet sporty. I swear she can take things and make them look pretty, she doesn't even have to try. She doesn't take long to get ready either.

Her and Alec walked over to us hand in hand. "Wassup guys?" she said.

"Not much you did good today!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks Alice" she told me

"Hey how about tonight I come over, and we have a sleepover. The girls in your room and the guys in Edward's. Then later in the night we come together and watch movies or something." She asked

I started jumping up and down at the idea. Oh we will have so much fun.

"Of course this will be so much fun! Do you mind me asking why though?" I said.

"Well Alec has to hunt and I thought why not. Plus I need to know who my brother is spending the rest of eternity with." she replied.

"Ok cool. Yay! I can't wait. So you and Emmett go home and pack a bag, then come to ours. We'll go shopping for some junk food, and meet you back at the house. Ok then people lets move out. See you guys soon!" I yelled and quickly took off for the car.

Ohh tonight is going to be so much fun, I can't wait!

**AN: **Alright here is another chapter hope you guys like it. I know its is short, but I didn't want to drag it out. Plus I wanted to do the whole sleepover thing by its self. So guys please tell me what you think. I love love love reviews.

Also I have a question for you guys. I know I haven't been updating as much, so I have a suggestion. I update more frequently but the chapters will be short like this. Or I can give you longer chapters but they won't come out as often. Review or PM me and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything**

**Chapter 10**

**(BPOV)**

When we arrived to the Cullen's house it was like sleepover central. There were tons of blankets and pillows thrown around, a karaoke machine, and a big TV with music playing from it. There was a table filled with all the junk food you could find, and the most expensive kind too. There were tons of different chips, dips, and candy, and also there were buffalo wings and ranch (my favorite thing ever). They even had Godiva chocolate. They had tons of fruit and a smoothie machine to make smoothies! All the Cullen's were in their PJ's, except for Esme, Carlisle, and Edward.

"Hey guys! How does it look?" Alice asked us

"Amazing Alice. You really outdid yourself!" I told her

"Great I'm glad you like it. Now both of you guys need to go get changed into your PJ's. Emmett you can go to Rose's room, and you can go to my room Bella." She told us and shooed us off.

I went to Alice's room, and took off my regular clothes. I pulled my PJ's out my bag. They consisted of blue sofee short shorts, a purple tank top, and purple and blue fuzzy flip flop slippers.

Once I got downstairs I saw everyone sitting in the living room.

"Hey Bella! We were just about to set up Just Dance 2 on the wii." Alice told me

"Hell yes! I love that game, I'm going to beat all of yall!" I exclaimed!

"That's what you think I'm the champ at this game!" Alice told me

"Well that is about to change" I told her confidently

"We will see!" she told me

We started the game off playing the easier songs. As we went along we advanced.

Alice and I were getting better scores than everyone. We were playing dance battle. Everyone but Alice and I got eliminated. We decided to do the best out of three. First we played Satisfaction I won that round. After that we played Rasputin and Alice won. Finally we played Hey Ya, and I finally won.

"HA! ALICE IN YOUR FACE! I'M THE CHAMPION!" I yelled

"Whatever Bella it was just beginner's luck." she pouted

"I'm not a beginner I'm an expert! You should have known I played this all the time back at the castle, I beat everyone!

"NO fair. I want a redo!" Alice pouted

"Nope! I won fair and square!" I said smugly

"Come on babe, she did win fair and square. Let's move on" Jasper said to Alice

"Fine! I think we should watch a movie, and the humans can eat while we're at it." Alice said back to her perky self.

"That's a great idea! We can watch the hangover part 2." Emmett said

"Awesome I've been wanting to see that!" I told them

"Alright then it's settled. I'll get the movie started. We'll bring the food closer to the living room, so you guys don't have to go all the way to the kitchen." Alice said.

Emmett and I grabbed some food, and sat down to watch the movie with everyone else.

By the end of the movie everyone was rolling on the floor laughing out loud.

"Omg that was freaking hilarious!" Emmett cried out.

"I know! I almost peed my pants!" I cried in response.

"That was crazy!" Alice said laughing!

"Heckk yeah it was!" Rosalie exclaimed!

"Gosh! Best comedy this year by far!" Jasper said

"Hell YES!" we all yelled agreeing with him.

"Alright so now that we've done that how bout a little karaoke!" Alice said.

We all agreed and she ran to hook up the machine to the TV.

Alice sang 'Fabulous' from High School Musical 2, and it was hilarious, and totally applied to Alice. Then Rosalie sang 'Beauty from Pain' by Cascada, which applied to her past, it was really beautiful. Emmett and I sang 'I Love the Way You Lie', and I must admit we were awesome! Emmett rapped, I swear he sounded just like Eminem (if not better). Not to toot my own horn but I killed Rihanna's part. After that Jasper got up and sang 'Without You' by Keith Urban, it was nice, and very heartfelt. Since everyone had already sung it was my turn. I decided to sing 'Ignorance' by Paramore.

"Ignorance"

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
>Well I guess I'll make my own way<br>It's a circle  
>A mean cycle<br>I can't excite you anymore  
>Where's your gavel? Your jury?<br>What's my offense this time?  
>You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me<br>Well sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>Cause you know we're not the same (no)<br>We're not the same (no)  
>Oh we're not the same<br>Yeah the friends who stuck together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
>It's good (hey)<br>It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<br>You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<p>

Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<p>

This is the best thing that could've happened  
>Any longer and I wouldn't have made it<br>It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
>I'm just a person but you can't take it<br>The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
>They won't get you anywhere<br>I'm not the same kid from your memory  
>Well now I can fend for myself<p>

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>Cause you know we're not the same (no)<br>We're not the same (no)  
>Oh we're not the same<br>Yeah we used to stick together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
>It's good (hey)<br>It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<br>You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<p>

Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<br>Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<p>

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<br>You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<p>

Everyone was jamming out, it was so much fun. You could tell that they were shocked that I could actually sing.

"Dang Bells you can blow, you got way better over the years" Emmett told me.

"Yeah wow Bella I didn't know you could sing that well. I mean I heard you sing before in my visions, but those didn't do you any justice. You got a gift!" Alice said, and Rose agreed.

"Thanks guys!" I told them blushing a little bit.

"Alright time for us to split up. The girls will be in Rose's room, and the guys will be in Jasper's and mine's. Edward should be joining you guys later on in the night. Okay now bye boys." Alice said. Then she dragged me up the stairs and into Rose's room, with Rose right on our tail.

**(Alice POV)**

This sleepover has been so much fun so far! Even though I'm not champ at Just Dance 2 anymore (I still think she cheated, but whatever). It's only just starting too. Now the girls and I are going to do the normal girly things you do at sleepovers. Paint nails, facials, talk about our guys, and we may even throw in a pillow fight.

"Alice crank up the tunage" I heard Bella call out

"You got it" I replied, then proceeded to blast MetroStation.

**"Shake It"**

Let's drop!  
>Yeah, come on<br>Shake, shake

I'll take you home  
>If you don't leave me at the front door<br>(Leave me at the front door)  
>Your body's cold<br>But girl, we're getting so warm  
>And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside<br>(Get inside)

_[Pre-chorus:]_  
>Tonight you're falling in love<br>(Let me go now)  
>This feeling's tearing me up<br>(Here we go now)

_[Chorus:]_  
>Now, if she does it like this<br>Will you do it like that?  
>Now, if she touches like this<br>Will you touch her right back?  
>Now, if she moves like this<br>Will you move it like that?  
>Come on<br>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it<br>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it<br>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

Your lips tremble  
>But your eye's are in a straight stare<br>(In a straight stare)  
>We're on the bed<br>But your clothes are laying right there  
>And I was thinking of places that I could hide<br>(I could hide)

_[Pre-chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

I saw you dancing there  
>I couldn't get you off my mind<br>But I could tell, that you could tell  
>That I was taking my time<p>

But I was thinking of ways  
>To get you staying the night<br>Your body's shaking  
>Turn me on, so I can turn off the lights<p>

_[Chorus]_

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it<br>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it<p>

We all were dancing around singing the words into hairbrushes. I'm pretty sure we looked crazy, but who cares we were having mad fun!

Once the song ended we all fell onto Rose's bed.

"Gosh! This is the most fun I've had in a while" Rose said

"I bet Rose. Especially since you haven't gotten any from Emmett lately. This is probably the most action you've seen in a while." Bella said.

"Shut up" Rose replied and whacked Bella in the face with a pillow, and this is how our epic pillow fight started.

"Oh you're going to get it now!" Bella screamed, then they proceeded to smack Rose in the head with another pillow. Then they started running around the room hitting each other. Then when Rose threw a pillow, and Bella dodged it hit me.

"Ugh Rose, you're going down!" I exclaimed grabbing another pillow, and chasing after her.

It was so much fun feathers were flying everywhere, and they were stuck in our hair.

"WOW! We look ridiculous!" Bella exclaimed when she saw our reflection in the mirror!

When we looked in the mirror there were feathers all in our hair, stuck to our shirts, and in other various places. We looked like a bunch of chickens or something. I decided that this was a Kodak moment, and ran and grabbed my camera. We all posed while I snapped a mirror pic of us. We looked crazy, but you could see that we were having fun.

After that we decided to take showers, and clean ourselves off. Once we all took showers we layed on Rose's bed, and talked about everything from fashion to our men.

"So Bella where did Alec take you the other day?" I asked her.

"He took me to this fancy Italian restaurant, but we didn't stay long. I barely finished my food, before we left and went back to the house that Aro brought, and you can guess the rest." She told us

You could tell by the glint in her eye that whatever happened afterwards was amazing.

"So how was it?" Rose asked her

"God! He was so animalistic, he hasn't been like that in forever. It was so freaking hottt! I could barely walk. I think I scared Emmett when I came home. I was still on an orgasmic high, so I was really happy go lucky! I'm not usually like that, but Alec rocked my body that night." She said dreamily.

"Sounds good." I said.

"Good, not just good. Amazing, blissful, orgasmic, life altering, freaking awesome, is the only way I could describe the other night." She said

"It isn't hard for him to you know control himself. I mean you are human and he's a vampire" I asked her.

"I mean sometimes he'll have to grab something in order not to crush me, but other than that he's in control. He knows me well, we've been doing this for three years. He already knows my body, how tight he can hold me, how I like it, and all that jazz, we perfected that our first few times. Now our bodies just sync. He always says that he'll never hurt me, because he would never allow himself to. His love for me outweighs any bloodlust, and allows him to keep his strength in check. He always lets go with me, but he's always restrained enough not to hurt me. That is one reason I'm ready to become a vamp. I want to have sex with Alec, and him be able to let himself completely go without having to worry about hurting me. I want to have pure animalistic sex with him. I'm so ready to be able to match his strength, and stamina. I swear once I'm changed, and have my bloodlust under control we are going far away, and well you know." Bella said

"I feel you Bella. I mean that is basically Emmett and I reversed. Me being the vampire and Emmett being the human. I basically do what Alec does. Also like him I believe that my love for him would never allow me to hurt him, but I still have never let go completely. That is why I can't wait for him to be changed. Then I can finally give myself to him completely. Plus you know Emmett he hates people being stronger than him. I'm pretty sure he's ready to be the strong one in the relationship, and be my equal too." Rose said.

"Wow! That all sounds nice, but I don't think I could do it. I'm glad that Jazzy and I are vamps. I mean I get what you're saying about restraint and all, but I could never imagine not having Jasper let go completely with me. I mean I guess since you don't know what you're missing you don't miss it, but once you experience your partner letting go completely, then you'll never want to go back. I mean it took Jasper a while to fully trust me, so he never let go completely when we had sex. Once he fully trusted me, and let go I swear it was totally different. It's like having sex with a totally different partner. It's like seeing a side of that person you've never seen before, I swear after that time we feel even more in love" I said.

"That sounds wonderful, I hope mine and Alec's love is at least one tenth of yours and Jaspers. I swear you can sense yall's love from miles away." Bella said

"Don't worry. Every couple shows love different ways, never compare your relationship to someone else's. Just let your relationship be your own. It doesn't matter what anyone else says or how good their relationship looks, it only matters that you are happy in yours. Don't try to change it to match anyone else's. Just love each other the best way you know how and everything else will fall into place." I told her.

"Hmm. You're right Alice. Thanks." She told me giving me a hug. Then she let out a huge yawn.

"Sleep time for the human" Rose said.

"Yeah you're right. I'm so tired, and I've got practice tomorrow. Night guys." Bella told us.

"Night Bells" we both replied. Then she went off into slumber land.

Rose and I got up from the bed, and smiled at each other. We both knew that from now on we had another friend. We would all be closer, we both felt like we had really gained another sister.

**AN: **Alright guys. I know haven't updated in forever, but I hoped you guys liked this. I know it sorta sucks, but please review. I also need to know if you want me to start the next day, or go back and tell what the guys did that night. I'll try to make the next chapter better, so don't give up on me. I'm going to try and get back into the groove of writing. I'm on summer break so more updates for you guys! I won't be able to access a computer for the last two weeks of June, I'm going to this camp. I will try and update again this week, I'm leaving for camp Sunday. If I don't update this week I'll update again early July. Please go review. Thanks everyone. See you next time =)


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Hey guys. Sorry I haven't written in forever! I'll try and be more frequent. I just haven't really been motivated to write, but I'm going to try. I think I may take the story in a new direction, so just go along for the ride, and if you get confused tell me and I'll try to explain. To catch some people up in the last chapter Bella slept over the Cullen's. Here's a timeline too. She got to Forks on Monday. She tried out for volleyball on Tuesday. Then Wednesday was the sleepover. Now I'm skipping to Friday.

**Chapter 11**

** (Bella POV)**

Ugh I haven't seen Alec since Wednesday, and now today is Friday . I miss him, my body is screaming for him. I've been so horny. Whenever I just think about him, I start breathing heavy, and my panties get wetter. I'm so used to being with him every night that my body is starting to rebel now that I'm not. My body is addicted to his touch. I swear he's getting raped tonight.

Today we had super early practices 6am-11am, it was so tiring. I almost died, my legs were cramping so bad, my thighs hurt, and my arms were killing me. Volleyball can be deadly, especially when diving for balls, falling on a gym floor isn't very comfortable. It especially isn't fun after running we ran for freaking 20 miles! This is volleyball not cross country. The coach was talking about, it's good practice for running around the volleyball court. That was a ton of BS! Then when we got back we had a 10 minute break, then we did suicides for I don't know how long. Then we did a ton of drills, specifically spiking, and low balls. I was diving for balls all day. I was freaking limping to the car, Emmett had to practically carry me. That coach is one crazy SOB!

I'm over it now though, because tonight we are all going out. We're supposed to be hitting up some party at a club. It was a costume party of course the guys weren't dressing up, but we girls were. I invited Jane and Felix, but they declined. They were too busy going at it like rabbits. It was decided that I would pick the costumes for the party, and I knew what I wanted to wear, but decided to let Alice and Rose sweat it out a little bit. The pixie was so antsy not knowing what she was wearing.

I decide to make Alec drool at the party. I decide on a school girl looking outfit. It's the one we had made so that Charlie would think I'm at an actual boarding school. It had a white shirt, red and black pleated skirt, and a black tie. I quickly make some alterations to it. I shortened the skirt, and took the shirt in.

I decided to text Rose and Alice and tell them what I was wearing today. They were going to wear the same thing, but in different colors. Rose wanted to do it for the same reason as me, she hasn't had sex with Emmett for a while. Alice was doing it because she wanted to match us, plus she liked the look.

Once I was dressed I looked good. The skirt stopped several inches below my butt, if I bended down you could see the edge of my black thong. The button down top was super tight especially around my chest area. I left the top three buttons open, exposing the very top of my breasts. I had on my black push up bra that made my D size breasts look even bigger. I tied the tie and kept it lose around my neck. Then I put on my red and black 5 inch stilettos. I did the smoky eye effect, put on some blood red lipstick, gave myself sex hair, then put a black hard headband in my hair. All in all I looked sexy as fuck!

I slipped my fake I.D., car key, and lip gloss into my bra, and adjusted myself. Once I finished Alice and Rose walked into my room. They both had on similar outfits as me, but Rose's was purple and black, and Alice's was blue and black.

"Damn girl you look hot. Alec is going to drool. Plus he's going to be all over you tonight." Rose said.

"I know. That's the whole point of this outfit. He always found the whole school girl look hot. You should've seen him when I wore the actual outfit before alterations, he would go crazy. It was back when we first got together so I was still a little innocent, so I didn't sex it up like I'm doing today. It was just the uniform, before it was altered. It stopped at my knees, and the top was lose, and I only had on knee high socks and doc martins, plus I had on my reading glasses, because it was a school day. He flipped a lid, he dragged me back to my room, and fucked the shit out of me. This should bring back some good memories." I told them with a dreamy sound.

"Oh I have an idea. Put your glasses on, it will drive him crazy." Alice squealed out.

"That's a great idea. Whenever I wear my glasses he goes crazy." I told her. I went through some of my drawers and finally found them. They were thin and the sides were the same color as my hair. They complimented my face, and gave me that sexy nerd look.

"That is perfect girlie. I think your set." Rose told me.

"Thanks girlie, lets go downstairs and knock em dead.

The boys had arrived while we were adding finishing touches to our looks. My dad had to work, which was a good thing because I wouldn't be allowed to leave the house like this. As we walked down the steps the boys' mouths dropped. They were all drooling, and stunned. You could hear Emmett's heart pounding, and all of the guys were breathing heavily.

"Close your mouths before you catch flies! Now are you going to say something, or are you just going to stare at us all day like a mindless ape. Ugh guys now adays you do all this work getting pretty for them, and they don't even want to compliment us. Goodness gracious. What is wrong.." I said, but before I could even finish my rant Alec growled and pushed me against the wall, then procedded to kiss the shit out of me.

"You look incredible babe. Wonderful, magnificent, marvelous, beautiful, sexy, vixen like and a ton of other words that would take forever to list. God I love you." He whispered into my ear, then nuzzled his nose up and down my neck. It left tingling sensations all over my body. I felt myself getting turned on quickly, it had been way too long. When I felt his lips on my neck I let out a moan. Dang the guy could work me up so quickly, he knew me like the back of his hand. His kisses trailed all over my neck, and then went to my sweet spot right below my ear, and I let out a loud moan. Alec's eyes quickly meet mine, and they turned pitch black. His eyes darted from my eyes to my lips for a few seconds, and right when he was about to kiss me.

"Come on guys you can fuck each other later, but we didn't get all dressed up just to stay home now lets go I wana party!" Alice yelled at us.

I let out a loud groan, and Alec sent Alice a death glare and proceeded to slowly remove himself from me.

All the couples took separate cars, so that way we could leave when we want.

We arrived about 15 minutes later to a club call Eclipse. It was pretty packed, but of course we quickly got in. The party was already started so we quickly went out to the dance floor. I love dancing, and luckily Alec is a great dancing partner. We had been dancing many times after the first time we went. We went to all types of bars. Our favorite were honky tonk bars, don't ask me why, but I love country music. Whenever we go there its usually to unwind, and chill out. We also go to clubs like the one where we got together at. When we go there it's going to an erotic feel to the night. Just like it is tonight, tonight I'm in my I need to fuck mood, and things are about to heat up.

Alice had talked to the DJ, and he let us do a little dance number. To start things off we brought out three chairs and told our respective man to sit on them, then we tied their arms behind the chairs. When we signaled to the DJ, the music started and we danced. **(AN: look up the music video Skin by Rihanna and watch the music video. I recommend listening to it if you haven't, it really sets the mood for this part of the story. In the video there's a dance with three girls and this one guy. You'll see the dance Alice, Bella, and Rose will be doing. If you don't watch it it's ok. Just imagine them doing a really sexy dance. All right back to the story =D)**

[Verse 1:]  
>The mood is set,<br>So you already know what's next.  
>TV on blast,<br>Turn it down,  
>Turn it down.<br>Don't want it to clash,  
>With my body screaming out.<br>I know you hearin' it,  
>You got me moaning now.<br>I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh.  
>I got a secret so imma drop em to the floor, oh.<p>

[Hook:]  
>No teasin,<br>You waited long enough.  
>Go deep,<br>Imma throw it at ya,  
>Can you catch it?<br>Don't hold back,  
>You know I like it rough.<br>Know I'm feelin ya, huh.  
>Know you liking it, huh.<p>

[Chorus:]  
>So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,<br>Baby strip down for me,  
>Go on take em off.<br>Don't worry baby,  
>Imma meet you half way,<br>Cause I know you wanna see me.

[Verse 2:]  
>Almost there,<br>So baby don't stop what you're doing.  
>Softer than a mutha<br>Boy I know you wanna touch.  
>Breathing down my neck,<br>I can tell ya wanna -  
>And now you want it like,<br>Want you to feel it now.  
>I got a secret that I wanna show you, ou.<br>I got a secret Imma drop em to the floor, ou.

[Hook:]  
>No teasin,<br>You waited long enough.  
>Go deep,<br>Imma throw it at ya,  
>Can you catch it?<br>Don't hold back,  
>You know I like it rough.<br>Know I'm feelin ya, huh.  
>Know you liking it, huh.<p>

[Chorus:]  
>So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,<br>Baby strip down for me,

Go on take em off.  
>Don't worry baby,<br>Imma meet you half way,  
>Cause I know you wanna see me.<p>

[Chorus 2:]  
>No heels,<br>No shirt,  
>No skirt,<br>All I'm in is just skin.  
>No jeans,<br>Take em off,  
>Wanna feel your skin.<br>You a beast, oh.  
>You know that I like that.<br>Come on baby,  
>All I wanna see you in is just skin.<p>

[Bridge:]  
>All in baby,<br>Don't hold nothing back.  
>Wanna take control,<br>Ain't nothing wrong with that.  
>Say you liking how I feel,<br>Ain't gotta tell me that.  
>Just put your skin baby on my skin.<p>

[Chorus 2:]  
>No heels,<br>No shirt,  
>No skirt,<br>All I'm in is just skin.  
>No jeans,<br>Take em off,  
>Wanna feel your skin.<br>You a beast, oh.  
>You know that I like that.<br>Come on baby,  
>All I wanna see you in is just skin.<p>

No heels,  
>No shirt,<br>No skirt,  
>All I'm in is just skin.<br>No jeans,  
>Take em off,<br>Wanna feel your skin.  
>You a beast, oh.<br>You know that I like that.  
>Come on baby,<br>All I wanna see you in is just skin.  
>All I wanna see you in is just skin.<br>All I wanna see you in is just skin.  
>All I wanna see you in<br>All I wanna see you in is your skin, oh.

Once we finished we were panting, but it was totally worth the look on the guys faces. We were grinding on them as the song ended, and once it did we all tore out of there. As we left we heard whistles, and hoots.

As soon as we got outside of the club Alec had me against the side of the building.

"God Bella that was hot. I wana fuck you right now, you got me so hard for you baby." He growled into my ear, then to emphasize his point he ground his erection into me. My skirt had rode up, and since I only had on a thong it felt amazing. I let out a whimper, and a loud moan. God I wanted him to fuck me. I didn't care who saw or heard I wanted him so bad.

"You like that baby don't you. You're such a little slut, you want my cock so bad. I bet you would let me fuck you right here against this wall wouldn't you." He said running his nose up and down my neck, and pushing his erection against my wet core.

I whimpered, and nodded my head. This was a new part of Alec. He's never been much of a dirty talker, but I must admit this is turning me on more than what I thought it would.

"Isabella" he purred out. "get your ass in the car" he growled.

My panties got so wet, and I quickly did as he said. As I got in all I could think was that tonight will be fun.

**AN: **Gosh, it's getting hot. Well well well how did you guys like it, not much but yeah. So for the next chapter do you want me to write about their nightly activities, or skip to after? Edward is also going to be making an appearance soon. Review and tell me some of the things you want to see in this story! I'll try and see if I can work it in. Please review and answer my question about the next chapter. I can't write it unless I know what you guys want. Well this is all for now. Please read my other stories, and of course REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Hi everyone I'm back with another chapter. It took me a minute to write it because of this flame I got. It made me really mad, and I didn't want that to get put into this story. So I cooled down, and wrote this.

To that person you know who you are. If you have something to say about my story please PM me or sign in and tell me. I have already addressed a flame like yours in an earlier AN. So do what you got to do, but at least read my whole story before you jump to conclusions. That's all.

Well I hope all of my regular reader, and even new ones like this chapter.

**Chapter 12**

**(Bella POV)**

Last night was wonderful. I 'stayed the night with Alice', but truthfuly I went to Alec's house and he fucked the shit out of me. He was so dominant and commanding it definitely was one of our top 3 nights. He was a little rough, and I have hand size bruises on my hips and thighs. He was beating himself up over that, but I quickly calmed him down.

We did it all night, and I'm so tired right now. Did I mention how sore I am. He told me that I won't be able to walk for a week, and now I'm starting to believe him. As I sit up to try to go to the bathroom, I quickly fall back to the bed. My legs are like freaking jello. I hear a laugh and turn to see Alec staring at me.

"It's not funny, you broke my legs. I can't even stand up!" I pouted at him.

"Hey I told you that you wouldn't be able to walk, and I am a man of my work. Look on the upside I get to carry you everywhere now." He said with a smirk.

"Ugh you bastard I hate you" I told him as I laid back down on the bed.

"Keep telling yourself that, but I know you love me." He said while moving over and kissing me sweetly on the lips.

"Hmm. That feels nice." I told him

He moved on top of me and deepened the kiss some more. His tongue quickly wormed its way in my mouth and took over. I felt myself getting aroused. How can somebody turn me on this much, I didn't think it was possible. I was still naked, and things quickly got heated. I was still sore, but he went slowly. It was so sweet, and wonderful.

When we finished we both took showers seperatly, or else we would never leave the house. Then we headed to the Cullen's house. When we got there everyone we congregated in the family room. They were just talking to each other.

"Hello people!" I exclaimed as me and Alec walked in.

"Bella!" they all exclaimed and came to hug me.

As they all hugged me I almost fell. My legs were still like jello, and I needed some support standing up. They noticed, and looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Alec what did you do to my baby sister." Emmett growled out.

"Hush up Emmett, I'm not a baby. We're the same age, we're twins smarty." I retorted.

"Your younger and littler than me making you my baby sister. Now I repeat what did you do to her!" he growled again, but before Alec could reply I spoke up.

"It's obvious what we did Emmett. It's the same thing that you and Rose did last night. IT was so good too, we did it all night long. Matter fact it was so good, I can barely walk today as you can see." I said

"Hush Bella. I didn't want to hear that. I don't need to think of my baby sister like that. UGH MY VIRGIN MIND IS RUINED!" Emmett yelled and ran to Rose. Then proceded to put his face in her boobs.

"What are you doing?" Rose yelled at him.

"I need to get the image out of my mind!" he said. Then lifted his head up. "Ahh much better" he said with a sigh.

"UGH! You're so immature Emmett!" Rose said then stomped off.

"You know you love it babe!" he yelled after her.

Everyone was laughing at Emmett's antics. They were always fighting over something. After that ordeal Alec and I sat down and chatted with everybody. School was starting soon, so we were all comparing schedules.

"Well since Jasper, Emmett, and I play sports we'll be staying after school. So I think everyone should stay, then we all leave at the same time, unless someone needs to leave before then. Then my games are on Tuesdays and Thursdays and football games are Friday's . We should all support each other, whenever we can." I told them.

"Yeah that's a good idea. It should work too." Alice said.

"Cool. Senior year should be awesome!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Heck yeah! We're going to lead the team to victory once again!" Jasper shouted out high fiving Emmett then they both started yelling "FHS"

"Alright guys. Save all of this for the upcoming game." Rose laughed out.

"Fine!" they both said then calmed down.

"Alec why don't you play football?" Alice asked.

"I don't know I've never thought about it." He told her.

"You should try out. It'll be so cool. If you and Bella both play sports. Yall can be sorta like the jock couple, except Bella doesn't cheer." Alice said then started bouncing around

"Umm. I don't know I'll think about it." He told her.

"Ugh fine. Mark my words though, you will be playing football." She told him then sat down on Jasper's lap.

"Sure sure little pixie" Alec told her.

"I think you should play. I love a man in uniform." I whispered in his ear. So low that only he could hear.

"Hmm then maybe I'll have to consider it." He told me

After that we heard a car door slam, and we heard Edward and some girl walking to the front door.

"Sorry I didn't know he would be back so soon." Alice told us.

"It's fine got to deal with him sometime soon right." I told her.

We all just resumed what we were doing before, knowing that he heard our convo. When he walked in the door Lauren was drapped all over him looking like a skank. She had on the shortest shorts ever, and the tightest tank top. She had makeup caked all over her face and she looked a mess. She would be pretty if she didn't try so hard, but she does so she isn't.

"Hello family plus two." He sneered.

"Hi Edward." I replied back calmly.

**AN:**I know it's short, but I'll make it up to you. The next chapter will definitely be longer. So Edward will slowly start being introduced into the story. Should Alec try out for football? Please review and tell me what you think. Like always all reviews accepted short, long, anonymous, and all that jazz. Until next time. Two fingers in the air PEACE OUT!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **Heyy guys! I've finally made it to 100 reviews =D! I'm so happy so now you guys are getting a new chapter. Big Shout Out to my 100th reviewer ntinaki! I know I said that this would be shorter, but honestly I don't know what to write. So I'll make it as long as I can. I don't know exactly where I want to story to head right now. So I'm going to figure that out before I update again. Well on with the story.

**Chapter 13**

** (Bella POV)**

"Bella" he sneered back.

We just glared at each other for a while until Lauren pulled on his arm.

"Eddie come on lets go upstairs!" she said in a whiny five year old voice.

"Alright Lauren, but don't call me Eddie again" he told her as they walked up the stairs.

"Ugh! Why is he here? He's never here when we are here!" I exclaimed

"Honestly I don't know. I didn't even get a vision about it until he actually got here. It was a last minute decision, or either he was blocking me." Alice whispered since Lauren was here.

"This is so lame. Well I'm not going to let him ruin my day. Why don't we go swimming. We can go to the community pool here at the high school!" I said starting to get excited.

"That's a great idea. How about the girls change here, and the guys go to your house. Then we all meet up at the pool around 3. Afterwards we can all go to McDonalds." Rose exclaimed acting a little like Alice.

"That'll work. I just need to go grab some trunks." Jasper replied and went to grab some.

"All right then it's settled. See you guys at 3 o'clock sharp" Alice yelled.

"Where are we going at 3" Lauren asked coming down the stairs with Edward.

"We meaning Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Alec, and Me are going out." I told her.

"Going out where?" Lauren asked pouting and stomping her foot like a petulant child.

"Don't worry about it. Girls lets go change into our suites, the house is starting to reek of cheap perfume." I told her.

"OHH SUITES! You're going swimming!" she yelled

"OH. You figured it out, would you like a reward?" I asked her.

She looked like she was about to reply, and then thought about it. Her face scrunched up once she realized I was being sarcastic.

"Eddiepoo. She just insulted me get her." She said rubbing all on his arm.

"Lauren remove your arm from me, and I can't do anything about it. Let's just go back upstairs." He said and they left.

"I thought they would never leave" Emmett exclaimed

"Yeah same here, but we're still going swimming. So Adios boys!" I yelled and us girls pushed our men out the doors.

All of us ran, well I sorta wobbled up the stairs.

"OMG BELLA! YOU STILL CAN"T WALK! ALEC MUST"VE DID A NUMBER ON YOU!" Alice whisper yelled.

"Yes he did Alice. He used his vamp speed while, yeah and it was awesome. I couldn't even get up from the bed this morning. Then this morning we did it again, but it was sweet and slow since I was sore." I told them

After that we all had a little more girl talk. Rose finally got laid again, she was happy. We all put on matching bikinis. Mine was blue, Rosalie red, and Alice yellow. They were strapless, with a strap going around our neck. They covered everything up, but still let some show. They were perfect. We put on cover ups that were the same color as our suites.

We decided to let our hair stay down, but brought a few hairbands just in case we changed our mind. I told them to pack a bag and we could stay over Alec's house tonight. Jane and Felix should be there, and they all could finally meet. Our beach bag had a change of clothes, sunscreen, towel, water bottle, wallet, and hair ties. Our overnight bag had PJ's, clothes for tomorrow, hair stuff, shower stuff, and other toiletries.

We left and headed for the pool at around 2:45. It should take 25 min, but with Rose's crazy driving we'll get there with right on time. When we got there we saw they boys sitting on beach chairs, and saving up some.

"Hey guys!" we called as we walked over.

"Hmm I thought you said 3 o'clock sharp" Jasper told Alice

"It is 3 o'clock sharp." I said showing him my watch which had just changed to 3.

"Well not that this conversation isn't fun, but let's hit the water." Emmett yelled and dived into the water with a big splash.

We all shrugged our shoulders, and did the same thing. It immediately started a splash war. Each couple for themselves. That's when I knew this day was going to be fun!

**AN: **Short I know, but this time I'm not lying longer chapter next time. It'll be all about the rest of their day. Most of it's going to be happening at the pool, so please tell me what you want to see. I want some of what you guys want in this story. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

** AN:** Okay guys & gals sorry for the long wait. Things have been hectic I will try and do better though. I've decided to write shorter chapters about 1,000 words & update either every day or every other day. That is my goal so we will see how that will go. So totally disregard what I said in the AN in the last chapter.

Most of my chapters from now on will be shorter, but updated more frequently. So let me know what you think about that in your review.

I hope you like this chapter (:

**Chapter 14**

**(Edward POV)**

I picked up Lauren from her house to take her to mines. I was stressed and needed a quick and easy lay. The whole way home she was all over me, she even gave me road head. Luckily I'm a vampire and can multi-task, I don't even know how humans can do this.

We arrive at my house a few minutes later, and I hear everyone in there. Then I smell a scent that I didn't want to smell again. It was Alec's, and then a human scent beside him. So that would be Bella. UGH! What are they doing here? I can't find peace anywhere.

I don't see why my family likes Bella so much. I mean yeah she is smoking hot now. I may not like her, but you'll be a fool not to admit she is sexy. It doesn't matter though she's still the little girl we picked on back in middle school. The chubby, greasy haired, goody goody. The only reason she comes of strong now is because she has Alec to fight her fights. Without him she would still be crying in a corner.

I start thinking of all the ways I could make fun of her once Alec leaves for a while, but soon I'm interrupted my someonce screaming at me in their thoughts.

"_Don't you even think about it Edward!__ Bella is a nice person & Alec will find out. I really don't feel like reattaching your limbs anytime soon." Alice said threateningly to me_

UGH! Stupid little pixie always messing things up. Well I'm not going to let this get me down. I'm just going to go through there and up to my room, and let Lauren get to work. I mean she's one of the best in Forks, it's probably because she's been with every guy in this town, and probably the next over too. It doesn't affect me though I can't catch nothing, so it's all cool.

I park the car, and go open Lauren's door. Hey! I'm still somewhat a gentleman. What can I say old habits die hard. Once Lauren gets out she is draped all over me. We walk into the house and she is still kissing all over me. She obviously didn't see anyone here, or she just didn't care.

I saw Bella look at us, with disgust and of course I had to say something.

"Hello family plus two." I sneered out.

"Hi Edward" Bella replied in a calm voice like nothing I said had just affected her.

After an intense stare down, Lauren whined at me to go upstairs, calling me Eddie. I loathe that name, and quickly corrected her and brought her upstairs. Before we even made it up the stairs Lauren being the nosy person she is had to comment on the conversation going on downstairs. Of course this conversation proved the whole statement dumb blondes. I don't know how this girl is passing school, well actually I do, but we're not going to go there.

I bring her up to my room, and she quickly goes to work.

Yess! This is totally what I needed. I relax and let Lauren do what she does.

**(Bella POV)**

After splashing around, for a while decided to get out of the pool. I went to the concession stand and got a frozen lemonade, and came back and sat with the girls. We all were laid out on beach chairs. There was a big umbrella protecting us from the sun.

Jane and Felix would be meeting us at the pool in about thirty minutes. They have good control, but to be on the safe side they went and hunted. This is a community pool with little kids, apt to fall and get scraps, cuts, and bruises. They didn't want to risk it.

The guys were all still in the pool talking about sports. Emmett and Jasper were trying to talk Alec into playing. They said that someone from last year gruaduated, and even though they filled the spot the person isn't the best. As long as Alec went out there, and just performed better than that kid he would have the spot.

I really hope Alec decides to try out for football. I love to see dudes in those uniforms. Can you say SEXY! That's the whole reason I watch football games. Nah! Just kidding. I do like the game, the guys in uniforms are just a bonus. It'll be great if he's on the team though. I can do all the crazy things girlfriends do for the games for their guys. I can paint his number on my stomach, or wear his practice jersey, make signs for him, make a shirt, put his number somewhere on me, and all that jazz. I would totally use this to my advantage!

Well I'll make sure that he tries out. I'm not even going to worry about it, I'll make it worth his while! As i'm thinking of ways to get him to try out Alice looks over at me, and smiles.

"you're an evil genius!" she whispered to me

"well you know I try" I said nonchalantly.

Rose looked confused, so Alice quickly whispered to her so low that I couldn't even hear. Rose got a mischievous smile on her face, and high fived me.

"Gosh I love the way your mind works!" she whispered to me

"Yes! So do I." I told her.

**AN:** Well hope you guys liked this. You got some Edward POV, then caught up with the rest of the gang. Jane and Felix come back in next chapter. Maybe you'll figure out some of the plan, even though I'm pretty sure you guys can guess it now.

Well until next time! Peace (:


End file.
